


Fading Shadows

by KB_Shomu006



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, The Author Regrets Everything, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Regulus Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB_Shomu006/pseuds/KB_Shomu006
Summary: The Marauders find out about Severus' home life. Remus decides a change is in order and befriends Sveerus. Read and see how this changes many things for the future.A marauders era fanfiction. Snape and Marauders friendship fanfic.
Relationships: James/Lily, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Remus Lupin, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Comments: 37
Kudos: 214





	1. Unexpected things

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello everyone. Hope you all are well.Well at the persuasion of a friend of mine I have decided to publish another fanfiction. My friend can be very persuasive.**
> 
> **But hey here we are. So basically in this story I am going to change a few things during the marauders era. I've always liked the idea of the marauders and Snape being friends and this is exactly what will be in it.**
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. This is merely written for my own personal entertainment.**

Chapter 1

Snape had had enough. It was bad enough that his dad decided to give him a 'parting gift' bfore he went to school. This year he had no one to turn to. He only had one friend and he ruined their friendship by calling her something horrible.

He really wanted her to forgive him but no matter how sincerely he apologized it just wasn't enough. He could hear the sounds of the welcoming party still going on while he sat at the edge of the black lake. 'I wonder if someone would come if I threw myself in their.'

"Hey there Snivellous." He heard it. A voice that always meant trouble for him. It was the Marauders. Probably here to bully him again. But now he just didn't care. Not anymore. Nothing mattered now. He was worthless anyways.

"So Snivellous, watcha doing?" Sirus spoke in a taunting voice. When he got no reply he grew angry. Snivellous actually had the audacity to ignore him. Well, he wasn't letting go that easily either.

Snivellous then looked up. Sirius was shocked at the emotionless blank look he received. It looked as if he had nothing to live for. 'No matter. The git probably deserves what happened to him.' "What's the matter Snivelly? Cat got your tongue? Or are you missing your mommy? No one to wipe away the baby's tears?", Sirius taunted him maliciously. "And aren't your clothes too old now? Tell your Mom to buy new ones next time."

"Wait I bet they won't even have enough money to buy a books let alone anything else." Now James spoke. Peter laughed at their horrid jokes but Remus seemed hurt. "Guys I'm not as well of as you either. Are you going to make fun of me as well?"

James looked at him. "Remus you know we didn't mean to insult you."Sirius nodded, "Yeah Moony old man. And beside Snivellous might've finally got what he deserved."

Severus had been listening to them insult him. But it was nothing new for him. It wasn't as if his father did enough of that every chance he got. But when Black said that he deserved it he lost it. All his self control that he had been trying to maintain. And for the first time he saw her standing with them. Lily. She was standing there frowning but didn't say anything. He was now sure that she really didn't care.

"You know nothing Black." Severus spoke slowly.

"What did you say Snivellous?"Sirius looked towards him, a calm expression on his face that Severus knew meant trouble, and asked. But Severus didn't care. He didn't even move to take out his wand. 'Let them hex me.' he thought to himself.

"I said that you know nothing. Your saying that I deserved it. Then tell me Black, what kind of child deserves to have a father who does nothing but drink all day? What kind of child deserves to be beaten within an inch of his life since he was four? What kind of child deserves to be beaten with belts and canes for being born with magic, something he can't control?" Sirius moved to speak but Severus cut him of.

"What kind of child deserves to see the lifeless body of his mother covered in blood, knowing that the only person who cared about him was gone, murdered, at the age of seven? Your saying that I deserved all of that then your probably right. I made the biggest mistake and that was the mistake of being born. Now if you'll excuse me." He moved past them. The Marauders were too shocked at the revelation to do anything. Lily started to move towards him but he stopped her by raising his hand.

When he spoke to her it was completely devoid of any feeling. "Stop Lily. You've shown me how much you care. I thought that there was someone that would actually worry if something happened to me but I guess I was wrong."

His wounds were starting to hurt and his vision was getting hazy. He had to get out and heal his wounds. He pulled his cloak even tighter around himself. It was getting colder.

He moved to walk past the Marauders. Lily had tears rolling down her cheeks after she heard what he said. The Marauders noticed that Severus was limping. 'He's hurt!', Remus thought. "Severus wait you need to go see Madam Pomphrey. Your hurt, aren't you?"

He turned to glare at the werewolf. "Remember this Lupin. I trust the staff here as much as I trust you. Now leave me alone. I already told you everything about my life so go spread the news to humiliate me or something. JUST LEAVE." At this last outburst he felt all the energy drain from him. He turned around and walked one step that his vision grew dark and he fainted.

Sirius moved to catch him since he was standing the closest. He was surprised how easy it was to carry him. Severus was even skinnier than he looked. __________________________

Minerva McGonagall was just walking around the corner when she saw the Marauders and Lily Evans huddled around a prone form. 'What did they do now?', she thought while and quickly went towards them

"What are you all doing?" They all looked up at her voice.

She saw that the person Mr Black was holding was none other then Severus Snape. "What happened? What did you four do this time?"

"Professor McGonagall we didn't do anything. He just fainted." Lily spoke up for the first time. McGonagall saw the tears stains on her cheeks. "Miss Evans, did Mr Snape do something to you?"

Lily looked at her head of house shocked. Severus was hurt and she asked if he had done something. It could have been the other four. Why didn't she think they could do something wrong. 'Sev was right not to trust the staff.' At this more tears sprang to her eyes.

"How can you ask such a thing? Severus is hurt and unconscious and you're still blaming him?" Before she could go on Severus stirred a little. "I'm sorry.Please don't." he started whimpering over and over again. Remus put a hand on his forehead. "Damn it. He's burning up. Padfoot quick, take him to Madam Pomphrey."

Sirius picked him up easily and carried him off to the hospital wing, Peter and James behind him.

Remus turned towards the transfiguration teacher who was still shocked at what she had witnessed. "With all due respect Ma'am", this brought her out of her stupor, "I think you should consider the other side of the story before jumping to conclusions. Severus doesn't trust any of the faculty members enough to tell them about his problems. It is a teacher's job to assist students but it appears that everyone in Severus's life has failed him. Come on Lily."

With that he turned and went to the hospital wing leaving a bewildered Professor behind him. ______________________________ 

"Madam Pomphrey!" James yelled as he looked around. The hospital wing was empty. 'Damn it! where is she.' Sirius put Severus on the bed and went out to look for her. A few minutes later she came bustling in Sirius, Remus and Lily behind her.

"Oh my what happened." She took out her wand and started diagnostic spells. "We don't know. He just fainted and he has a high fever." James explained to her.

Madam Pomphrey gasped when at the results of her tests. "Boys take of his cloak and shirt while I prepare the potoins needed." She asked them softly. They did as they were told.

First Lily took of his cloak and sweater. She opened his shirt's buttons but stopped midway. "Oh Sev." Her voice broke. Remus came up to her. He looked just as shocked but gently pushed Lily aside and took off his shirt.

Peter's color drained from his face. Sirius, James and Remus could only stare in horror. Skinny didn't even cut it. Severus was malnourished. His ribcage could be seen. His arms were like twigs. Simply speaking he was only skin and bones.

But that wasn't the worst of it. There were scars and bruises all over his body. His body was covered in welts that looked only a day old.

Madam Pomphrey looked at the boy sadly while spelling potions into his stomach that included Pain Reliever, Fever Reducer and Dreamless Sleep. Her heart was broken. She had grown fond of the little boy who came quite often into the infirmary courtesy of the Marauders.

He even brewed potions for her. He was a sweet kid albeit a little too serious for his age.So it hurt her to see him like this. Now she understood why he used to ask for the bruise balms every time after his holidays. If only she saw the signs earlier.

All four Marauders turned to go but they all heard Lily speak. "I hope your happy." Lily was sitting beside Severus. Her voice cold and full of hate not only for them but for herself as well. She felt so bad. Why didn't she try to help him? Why didn't she forgive him? His pleading face came in her mind. ______________________________ 

The Marauders just stared at each other. They shuffled out of the room their heads hung with guilt. None of them spoke on their way to the common room.

Finally they sat down on the chairs. "So... ", James trailed of.

"We owe Severus an apology. His life was already living hell at home and we didn't make it any better." Remus said.

"He said that he- that his mom died when he was seven." Peter stammered.

"I don't think anyone would lie about that Wormtail." Remus looked at all of them.

"Well even if his father h-hit him why didn't he defend himself? I mean he has m-magic."

"Use your brains Peter, underage magic and especially against muggles isn't allowed.", Remus spoke.

"Well what about reporting it? Even muggles don't stand for abuse." James knew at least this much about muggles.

"I think he feared his father too much. Either that or he thinks that no one would help him."

Sirius got up. "I'm going to bed." He hadn't said a single word since they came in the common room. He was thinking about what Snape had said. His thoughts lead him to his own upbringing. His parents weren't good people.

They used curses, hexes and jinxes any chance they got. This was why he ran away. He had no other choice. He hoped that if he left Regulus would be safe too. And besides his brother had already chosen his side.

Slowly they all got up to sleep feeling only ashamed at what they had done. _____________________________

Madam Pomphrey watched the four kids go. She went towards Lily and saw the girl had cried herself to sleep. She was holding Severus's hand. For once she decided to let the poor girl stay. She was worried after seeing the full extent of his injuries. Her scans showed bruises and cuts that were very deep. 'How did the boy not cry out if he had this every time?'

She was just checking Severus for any broken bones that Minerva came in. She saw Lily and was just about to speak when she caught site of Severus and gasped. "Poppy, what happened to him?"

"It should be quite clear as to what happened Minerva. This child has been living with an abusive family and your precious cubs didn't make his life any easy."

"What have they got to do with this?"

"Minerva open yours eyes. If you had for once listened to him where it concerned the Marauders, if any one of us did he might've trusted someone and told them of his situation and he wouldn't be hurt this badly."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No Minerva, I'm saying we all are at fault. Even Albus. It sometimes seemed as if this whole school is against that boy." Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by a groan. Poppy quickly went towards her patient. "How are you feeling?" ______________________________

Severus slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary.Slowly the memories came back to him. He told them. He told the Marauders something he didn't tell anyone else. He groaned and heard someone come towards him.

"How are you feeling?" He wanted to keep quiet but hearing the concern in that voice he answered

"Better. Thank you Madam Pomphrey." He moved to get up and for the first time he felt someone's hand on his. He looked and his heart skipped a beat.

His shock must have shown on his face because Madam Pomphrey spoke up, "She's been here all night. She kept crying for you." He only nodded slowly. He was happy. 'Someone cares. Someone actually cares.' He quickly blinked away the tears.

"Please wake her up and send her to her dorm. I will be taking my leave."

Madam Pomphrey glared at him. "Oh no. You aren't going anywhere not until you are perfectly healed boy."

"But I have classes and..."

"I'll ask Miss Evans to bring it. You can do your work here but you are not to leave until I say so." He nodded slowly. She moved to wake Lily up. _____________________________

Lily was in a fitful state of sleep. She kept seeing Severus. She tried to help but he seemed to get farther and farther. Suddenly she was woken up. She looked up and saw Severus and did the only logical thing, she hugged him. Lily sobbed, "I'm sorry".

Madam Pomphrey gently pried her away from Severus and told her to go back to her dorm. Severus was still too shocked to say or do anything.

"I'll see you in the morning, Sev." He smiled and went to sleep feeling, most probably for the first time in his life, content.


	2. Decisions, decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello folks!**
> 
> **Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

Severus was still asleep in the morning that Professor McGonagall came to check up on the boy. She had been up all night and thought about what Poppy had said.

She remembered most time she found the boy outside of classes he would usually have his wand out. She always assumed that he was going to hex the four but now if she clearly thought about it he normally would have a defensive stance or would be angry.

She remembered an event that happened last year.

_It was only a week until O.W.L.S and all the childern were in the great hall. The Marauders came running in probably after serving detention. She saw Remus and Sirius go towards Severus who as aways was sitting at the end of the table and not really talking to anyone._

_She had always found it odd that he didn't really interact with anyone in school save from Miss Evans and Lucius Malfoy before he graduated._

_Remus gave Severus a book that he might have misplaced. He took it all the while looking at them suspiciously. As soon as the two went towards their other friends he sat looked at the book carefully before deeming it safe and putting it in his bag. As soon as he finshed his meal and got up she saw the Marauders leave as well but thought nothing of it as most of the kids were gone by now._

_Severus was going to the Slytherin common room but thought better of it and went towards his favourite spot near the Black Lake. His mind oddly felt hazy but he just put it on the stress of upcoming exams. Just as he was about to sit down that the Marauders came towards him. He immediately became on guard._

_"What do you want now?"_

_"C'mon Snape we're just here to ask you a few questions."_

_He sneered, "And what pray do tell makes you think I'll answer them?"_

_But Black seemed unfazed. "Alright then where do I begin? Hmmm... I konw let's start with something simple, how many times do you was your hair?"_

_Severus immediately found himself answering, "I don't wash them normally as the fumes from the potion will make them dirty again."_

_His eyes widened as he realized what they'd done. They gave him veritaserum. 'But how.. when... where did they..?' Then it struck him. They must have slipped it when they were returning the book he had lost. 'So that's why they didn't do anything, bastards.'_

_A crowd had begun to gather now."So Snivellous have you ever kissed a girl before?"_

_The reply was instanteneous, "Never."_

_The Marauders laughed at this. Remus spun Black around and hissed at him, "You said you wouldn't ask personal questions. That was the only reason I agreed to this."_

_So it was Lupin that slipped it. Should've known he wasn't as innocent as he looked judging by the fact that he befriended James Potter and Sirius Black._

_"Geez it's alright Remus and besides it's just Snape."_

_He heard that line too many times. As if just being Snape made everything right._

_Black turned around again. "So is there any girl you have a crush on?"_

_"Sirius stop it." Remus protested._

_Now Snape fought hard to not answer that question. He bit on his tongue and murmured a quick Silencio before he could reply. He then brought his wand toward them ready to hex one of them and run but before he could do that McGonagall came towards them._

_A flicker of hope alighted in Severus's chest but it was crushed as soon as he heard her next words. "10 points from Slytherin Mr Snape for trying to harm a fellow student."_

_He opened his mouth to protest but McGonagall was having none of it. She looked at him sternly. "Do not say a word Mr Snape. If you are going to break rules then you have to learn to bear the consequences."_

_'I didn't even do anything. They gave me veritaserum, a potion that is only given in interrogation after the Minister approves it.' He thought to himself. He packed his bag glaring angrily at the ground wishing for time to speed forward to graduation. He went back to his dorm thinking only about the unfairness of it all, the Marauders' laugh echoing in his ears._

Minerva McGonagall was a proud woman but for the first time it would seem she hated herself. That day she should have heard what he had to say but she became biased and thought he, being Slytherin, must have done something wrong. Mr Lupin was right.

Every adult had let him down at every point in his life. She was supposed to be a role model for all Gryffindors and other students alike but she only ended up doing wrong by being far too lenient when strictness was needed and being strict on the wrong person.

Poppy came out of her office and saw Minerva standing near Severus's bed looking thoughtful. She came up to her. "Feeling alright Minerva?"

McGonagall jumped having not heard her come. "Oh Poppy don't scare me like that."

Poppy chuckled clearly amused at her friend's absentmided behavior. "A penny for your thoughts Minerva?"

She sighed looking every bit her age. "I haven't been the greatest of role models Poppy. I thought about what you said. You and Mr Lupin were right. Yes I have been admonished by a student Poppy", she said as soon as she saw Poppy giving her an incredulous look, "I did favor the Gryffindors even when they were in the wrong. I never heard his side of the story and I have been a horrible teacher."

"Minerva relax it's alright." Poppy soothed her distraught friend. "I think I was a bit too hard on you yesterday but seeing him hurt had made me angry. It's so frustrating seeing him come here almost every week hurt in some way or the other. No one did anything to help him. I tried but he just didn't open up to me."

She sighed. "He's a nice boy. Once you get past that prickly exterior that is. And it frustrates me to no end that everyone seems too hate him."

"Well he could've talked to his head of house."

"I don't think he trusts anyone here Minerva. Do you really think he would approach a member of the faculty? Even if it is his head of house."

"What about his house? Surely he must have atleast some friends there."

Poppy shook her head, "Sadly that isn't it. There was only one Slytherin he had a good relation with and that was Lucius Malfoy. The rest of them seem to hate him just as much. Most probably becaus he is a half-blood. They only have a give-and-get relation. He helps them in something and they help him."

"Well that truly does explain why he's always alone all the time." Minerva sighed. "What about his mother?"

"His mother is dead Professor." A voice behind Minerva interrupted whatever she was about to say.

Minerva McGonagall turned around to see the source of that statement. Lily Evans stood there looking at the sleeping form of Severus Snape. McGonagall could see sadness and hurt in her eyes. It appeared she wasn't the only one who was feeling guilty.

Poppy was surprised. Everyone thought that both of Snape's parents were alive. "How did she die?" Poppy asked. Minerva held her breath waiting for the answer.

"I don't know. No one does. In fact I only learned she was dead yesterday." she scoffed.

McGonagall spoke up, "You two are friends are you not? How is it that you do not know."

"Professor, he only spoke once about his mother. I asked him one day about a book he was reading. It was an old potions tome I think. He only said 'It was my Mum's.' He sounded so sad and bitter that I didn't ask any further. And that was before we got our Hogwarts letter.

"I-I assuned that he didn't want to talk about her because she was the same as his Dad. But now I think it's because he misses her so much."

She whispered the last parts, muttering them so softly that if it wasn't 5 in the morning the two older woman wouldn't have heard her at all. Poppy had a thoughtful frown on her face. She sighed, "I think that maybe his mother was the only adult Snape felt close to."

"That's not true, he talks to my parents as well." Lily protested.

"He may talk to them the same way he talks to us but have you seen him put his guard down around them?"

"No, not really he's always jumpy when he comes over. Mom and Dad worry about him as well."

"Minerva what do we do now. We need Severus to admit that his father abuses him."

Minerva frowned, "Poppy aren't those scars enough proof already." She gestured to the scars on Severus's arms that were visible.

"No Minerva the ministry demands a statement or the memories of the victim in these cases. Look right now I just want to get Severus back in top health ad at least gain some weight that people won't describe him as a walking living stick"

"Ma'am, can I stay with Severus for today?", Lily cut into their conversation.

"No Miss Evans you may not. You have classes to attend to." Minerva replied sternly. At seeing her crestfallen face her face softened and she told her, "Miss Evans, I know you are worried about Mister Snape but if you will not attend classes then there will be no one to bring Severus his homework."

"And I highly doubt the Slytherins would've cared." Poppy grumbled under her breath. At that Minerva chuckled lightly.

Lily was still worried but thought about what Professor McGonagall had said. She knew her head of house was right. But...

"Madam Pomphrey, can I visit Severus before breakfast and after lunch then?". She then proceeded to plead with the most innocent face she could pull.

"I suppose." Madam Pomphrey said albeit reluctantly. Lily smiled like she had won 30,000 Galleons, thanked Madam Pomphrey and turned to go. But she turned once more and deposited a small letter near Severus's desk. She then left for the Great Hall.

"You should go too Minerva. You have 5th year Gryffindor/Slytherin class and you know how much trouble that will bring." Minerva caused Minerva to once again chuckle but she turned serious.

"Poppy I'm worried for Severus. Will he be alright?"

"Minerva do you doubt my skill as a mediwitch?" She asked in mock anger

"Of course not Poppy." Minerva said annoyed at her friend's joking mood. "It's just that... "

"That you are stressing too much over this. Now I want you to relax and have a little faith in me. I promise that Snape will be in perfect health when he leaves the hospital. I'll even ask him some questions if he would trust me enough. " She was saying all this while shoving her friend unceremoniously out the door. "And take this before you attend class." She handed her a small vial.

"What is it?" Minerva asked, curiosity taking the better of her. "Pepper Up. Now leave please."

And with that the Hospital Wing was closed for visitors.  
_________________________________  
Remus Lupin was tired. He was more tired that he had ever felt. He felt more worn down than even after a full moon. And that was saying something. He couldn't sleep at night. If he tried to get sleep he would just see Snape bloodied and hurt, his father looming oner him with a belt in his hand.

Then Snape would change into Remus himself and he'd see his bullies. Taunting him, tormenting him just because he was a werewolf.

He would wake up after that and even then his thoughts would be consumed by Severus and how much of a living hell the Marauders had made his life in school. Remus never had anything against the Slytherin but he had been a coward not to stand up for him in fear of losing his friends.

So he was tired and felt the heavy weight of guilt on his shoulder making him feel as if he was going to be crushed very soon. He would rather have transformed into a werewolf. He usually didn't remember what happened afterwards.

He looked around. His friend were all subdued. No one said anything, and just quitely went about doing what they had to. They walked into the Great Hall still not speaking and made to sit down. James and Sirius started eating. Apparently it lifted their spirits a little because they started talking about Quidditch with Frank.

Either that or they just didn't want people to notice their silence. Remus didn't care either way. He wasn't even hungry and one question kept passing through his mind, 'I wonder how Snape's doing?'

He saw Lily come into the Great Hall looking as if she was announced Queen of all of England. That was a good sign. It means Snape was doing better.

'Lily was a good friend.' Remus's thoughts wandered. 'I wonder what kind of a friend Snape would be?" And then an idea struck him. It would be hard, near impossible in his opinion, but he was a Gryffindor for a reason and Gryffindors weren't anything if not stubborn, noble idiots.

Yes! Remus would do it but he will need Lily's help. Who else to help him when it concerned Severus especially when he was going to befriend him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alright. I wrote it. The next chapter. Hope you like it. If anyone was OOC or something I am sorry. I'll try to do my best in the next chapter.**  
>    
>  **Also sorry if u didn't like anything. I'll try to better myself. Read and review.**


	3. First step

Lily was happier than she had ever felt, looking pleased as she entered the Great Hall. Her talk with Severus had gone really well. Although Severus was guarded around her he had forgiven her.

Just like she promised Severus saw that Lily was walking into the wing. Upon seeing him awake her face broke into a huge smile and she quickly went to his bed. "How are you Sev? Are you feeling better?"

Severus was beyond happy. He was ecstatic. His friend was back. Severus couldn't believe it. Lily was worried about him. 

In disbelief he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Last night wasn't a dream." Upon hearing this Lily smiled sadly remembering last night events. "No Severus, they weren't. And I wanted to say I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have thrown away your apologies like that. I should've listened."

"I called you... a horrible word Lily. It was only natural."

"It isn't. You said that to me in anger and pain. I should've forgiven you. Some friend I was. I should've understood what you were going through at that time."

Severus didn't want her to feel guilty about his mistakes. He had thought long and hard after that fateful day. At first he was angry, but a few days later that anger dissipated. All that remained was sorrow and emptiness. He just wanted his best friend back. 

He was at fault. He had spent too much time with Mulciber and Avery and delved too deep into the dark arts. He lost sight of what was important. He said as much. 

Lily still insisted, "I should've stood up for you. Instead I ditched you. I'm so sorry Sev. Can you ever forgive me? Can we ever be friends again? Please."

Severus was, simply speaking, shocked. Lily was asking for his forgiveness. After what he had done. This was the first time anyone had ever apologized to him. 

"Lily" , he took her hand in his, "you don't have to say your sorry. I was never mad at you. You're my best friend. I am mad at myself for not having better control. I.... "

Lily cut him of mid-sentence,"Severus listen to me, and listen well. You are a person. And normal people say things they don't mean when they are angry. You are forgiven ok? I forgive you. Stop beating yourself up about it."

Hearing that Severus's lips quirked at the corner. "Yes mother. I promise not to say anything else." At that Lily laughed a small laugh. Their friendship seemed to be on the road to recovery. "So, how are you feeling?"

Hearing that Severus scowled, "Madam Pomphrey refuses to let me out of her clutches, that evil witch. She said that once she deems me healthy I'll be free from this prison."

Lily laughed once again at her friend's antics, "Good, this means she'll keep a good eye on you. Now I have to go. I'll come again after lunch. I have free classes. 

"Don't give Madam Pomphrey a hard time. Who knows what she might do to you if you tick her off. Bye Sev."  
____________________________________________________  
Lily smiled feeling beyond happy. She felt bad for not being there for Severus when he needed her. She was going to make it up to him, she decided, her eyes alighted with determination. 

"Whoa Lily what's up with you. You look ready to conquer the world." Alice, her friend and fellow Gryffindor teased her. Lily merely shrugged in response. 

"Come on let's get to class you two, we have ancient runes then charms." Frank Longbottom called. Thus they picked up their bags and got ready for the busy schedule that was up ahead with Lily still planning to make everything up to Severus.  
____________________________________________________  
Remus was not a happy person. Severus's absence at the table only made him feel more guilty. His friends also seemed to be the same. Subdued and shameful. 

But this also strengthened his resolve to befriend Severus. He had to show him that he wasn't alone. That he would no longer have to bear the pain by himself. There will be people that he could turn to. 

And the main part of his plan will be Lily. Remus knew it would be hard but to convince Lily, as she was still mad at them, but if he showed her that he is sincere and wants to help Severus than he was positive that she might help him. Remus never did understand why his friends targeted Snape. 

To him it always seemed like he was trying to just be left alone. But the Marauders always found him and Remus was always too much of a coward to stop them in fear of losing the few people that accepted him despite his _furry_ problem. He was going to talk to Lily after potions as the rest of the Marauders had divination. His mind was made up.  
______________________________________________________  
"Man, I'm so tired, today's potion class was so hard.", Frank complained good-naturedly. Alice bit her lip, "Speaking of potions, did any of you notice that Snape wasn't in class?"

"So what if he wasn't in class. It's not like he does anything good, the git."

Before Lily could say anything Remus came up to her, "Lily can I talk to you?" 

Lily just glared at him, "No you cannot. I don't want to talk to you or you friends so just leave." Remus shriveled a bit under her glare. 

But he was also determined to get his point across. "I want to talk to you about _him_. Look I know we were wrong but I want to make it up to him alright? So please Lily give me a chance."

Lily sighed, "Alright I'll give you one chance to talk. Guys you go on ahead." Her friends seemed a bit skeptical and also curious but went ahead. As soon as they were out of sight she turned on the werewolf. 

"What do you want with Severus?" Remus winced. Her tone was harsh. Mustering all the Gryffindor courage he had he stated, "I want to befriend him."

Seeing the skeptical look Lily was giving him he went on, "Look I know that what we did was wrong but I really want to make it up to him. I feel bad and want to help him. So please will you help me." 

Lily sighed heavily. Out of the four Remus was the most sensible of the marauders. "Look you first have to make Severus forgive you and trust me that isn't easy. He's still edgy around me and I'm his childhood friend."

"Lily I know it's not going to be easy but you and I can both see he needs friends and people he can rely on. And I want to become one of them. I will say it once again I want to help him."

Lily after hearing his little declaration couldn't help but feel a little bit happy. She knew Remus was a good person and that this might actually help Severus so smiling she grabbed his arm and started dragging him. "Uh Lily, where are we going?"

"To the hospital wing, you said you wanted to be Sev's friend so here's your chance."

"Wait, shouldn't we plan things first." At this Lily stopped and looked at him. "Look Severus can be a bit difficult. He doesn't trust people easily and doesn't take well to pity either. He can be rude but it's only to protect himself. 

"Once you get to know him he isn't all that bad. He's still sarcastic but not insulting. And for some reason I think you two might actually make good friends. Look I know that you're going to try but I want you to keep on going. He will be guarded and rude but I don't want you to mind any of it. Please promise me that you'll try."

"I promise that I will become his friend. Not only try but succeed in it too or else my name is no longer Remus. 

"And I'm not doing it out of pity but because I really want to see the real Severus Snape not the misjudged and misunderstood person that the whole school thinks they know about."

"Good now come on." And with that Lily dragged Remus to the hospital wing to befriend a sour Severus, both of them not realizing how this choice would change everything.  
____________________________________________________  
Severus was, simply speaking, bored. He was bored beyond words. He had recited all potion ingredients that he knew in alphabetical order. Four times already. He was contemplating a fifth time too. 

Madam Pomphrey actually had the audacity to put a binding spell on his bed so he couldn't leave. Although he may have been at fault too. He did try to leave three times. 

Severus sighed a long suffering sigh. What was taking Lily so long. Did she actually decide he wasn't worth it? Shaking his head to get rid of these negative thoughts he started thinking about classes.

He wondered which potion Slughorn taught today? He was good enough with potions. He could catch up. He was worried about Arithmancy the most. It was his weakest. He would have dropped it were it not necessary for a Potions Mastery. 

Before he could further think about his subjects the doors opened and Lily came in looking as happy as always. He smiled seeing her but that smile quickly turned into a scowl as he saw who it was that accompanied her. Remus Lupin. 

As they both stood besides his bed, Lily with a smile and Remus with nervousness etched onto his features, Severus fought the urge to hex him. Sadly he didn't have his wand and couldn't move out of this bed. 

So mustering the most venomous voice he could he asked, "What is he doing here?"

Lily moved to speak but Remus stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Lily stepped back. Severus curiously looked at them. 

Lupin took a deep breath. "Severus, "I have come here to apologize on my past actions and my treatment towards you."

For a few seconds was dumbfounded by the sudden declaration. He then sneered, "Why, your friends such cowards that you have to apologize in their behalf?"

"I never said I was here on their behalf Severus. I've just come to apologize for how I acted towards you. Please, I am truly sorry."

Severus was still suspicious. It was just how he had to grow up but if it meant that the mutt would go away then he had decided to just say what he wanted to hear. Besides he didn't want to see his face at all. 

"Alright Lupin your forgiven", he said almost sulkily, "you can go now." He glared at him when Lupin didn't move. 

Remus rubbed the back of his, took a deep breath and said, "Then if you have really forgiven me Snape, I'd like to be your friend."

Snape was shocked into silence for what was the third time that day. After what seemed like forever to Remus he spoke. "What's this all of a sudden Lupin? Are you playing some sort of trick?"

"No no it's no trick. I just want us to be friends."

"If you wanted to be friends you would've tried to do so before." Severus scowled. "If this is you showing me pity, I don't want it Lupin."

Remus knew Severus would think this way. He had always been prideful. One of the reasons he challenged the Marauders head on. But he had thought of a solution that had a 50/50 chance of working out. "Look Severus this isn't sympathy. I really do want to befriend you."

Seeing that Severus was once again about to say something he continued, "Let's make a deal."

Severus shut his mouth. His eyes showed wariness but also curiosity. "What kind of deal?"

Remus silently cheered. He knew a slytherin would never ignore a deal, especially if it could be in their favour. "I get to spend time with you until you're completely healthy. After that if you want to spend time with me, as a friend, or if you don't want to, will be entirely up to you."

Severus was confused and it must have shown on his face because Remus further explained, "Look I'm saying that you let me hang out with you here with Lily and you can see if I'm decent company."

Severus blinked then spoke, "So basically your giving a trial for your friendship?" The disbelief was evident in his voice. 

"If that's how you want to word it, yes."

"And I won't have to see you ever again afterwards?" Remus nodded. 

Severus sighed. He wanted to say no but was certain that Lupin being the pig-headed Gryffindor he is won't give up. This way he'll have to tolerate the wolf's presence for a week at the most. 

"Fine." he grumbled. 

Remus thought his ears weren't working. He said fine right? Just to be sure he asked again. Severus mustered the worst glare he could, "I said fine you idiot."

Lily, who had been watching the whole exchange silently this whole time smiled with joy. She never expected Severus to agree but apparently she was wrong. 

Remus bore an ear splitting grin. Extending his hand towards Severus he greeted, "My name's Remus. Nice to meet you."

Severus looked at his hand as if it would bite him. After a nudge from Lily he shook Remus's hand gingerly. "Name's Severus. Nice to meet you too."

Remus sat down along with Lily on his bed. 

"Right Sev, now that that's out of the way what do you wanna study first?" Lily took out the notes she took. "I've got Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Sadly I don't take Arithmancy."

Severus knew that he would have to ask one of his house members for those notes. Before he could start planning what deal to make Remus volunteered with a "I take Arithmancy. You can share my notes."

Severus looked towards the offered peice of parchment. "What do you want for it?"

Remus was taken aback. "Nothing. I took extra notes because you couldn't come."

"And you expect me to believe that your doing this out of the kindness of your heart?" Severus questioned his voice sarcastic. 

"Yes."

"Oh." Severus was confused but gently took the notes from Remus's hands. "I, uh, thank you Lupin." he muttered.

"Call me Remus." Remus grinned. 

Before Severus could say anything Lily intervened diverting both of their attention, "Hey Severus why is there a spell around your bed?"

"About that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Welp here you have it. Please don't be mad at me. *hides behind chair***
> 
> **I don't know if it was OOC or not but I am truly truly sorry if it was. Please forgive me.  
> **  
>  **Thank you for reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	4. Turmoils of Black

Remus couldn't help it. He laughed. Laughed at Severus' tales of escape from 'the blasted prison of potions and sick people' as Severus called it. 

At the current moment said escapee was getting a firm scolding from Lily. After five minutes Remus decided it was enough and stopped her, "Hey Lily we're not going to get anything done like this." He waved a transfiguration textbook in front of her to get her attention. 

This diverted Lily's attention who huffed and opened the page to the lesson. Glaring at Severus she said, "You better not try that again Sev. Not until you're fully healed."

Severus only grumbled about stupid confinement which was heard by Remus due to his heightened senses. Stiffling a laugh he looked towards Severus, "So what do you want to do first?"  
____________________  
After about three hours of studying and a bit of joking the two visitors were ushered out of the hospital wing by Madame Pomphrey. It was time for dinner after all. As they were gone Severus thought about what had happened. 

Lily had forgiven him. Him. Even though the fault was his. He didn't control his temper. He spent too much time with the wrong sorts. He let the marauders get the better of him. 

And speaking of marauders Severus really didn't know what to think about Remus Lupin, the werewolf. For all he knew it could be just another trick. Lure him into a false sense of security and then humiliate him. 

But Severus saw only sincerity in the wolf's eyes. He sighed. It was all too confusing for him. But at least once he gets out of this bed he wouldn't have to deal with Lupin anymore.   
___________________  
Poppy Pomphrey was feeling quite pleased. Not only did a minimum of two children come in today but it appears that there might just be hope for Severus as well. 

She couldn't wait to tell Minerva over a good bottle of firewhiskey. But first she better get her job over with. And with that thought she went over to Severus's bed. Severus seemed to be a bit lost in his own thoughts and jumped at the sound of Madam Pomphrey's voice. 

"And how are you feeling today Mr. Snape?"

"I'm feeling better. Though I'd feel great if you would let me go back to my dorms."

"Oh no young man. You are still healing and need the rest. You are not going anywhere until I say so." Before Severus could complain she handed him his potions. 

He drank them all gagging at the bitter taste. As she prepared to go Severus' voice called out to her, "Can you at least remove this blasted binding spell? Please?"

She only smirked causing Severus to grumble a few good words that would have earned him a washing with soap if they were heard.   
__________________  
Sirius Black was a child who had recently run away from home and was currently living with his best friend. 

Sirius Black was also someone who was at this moment tossing and turning on his bed because sleep evaded him. And he blamed a certain slytherin for it. 

'He blamed him because seeing his condition reminded him of all the abuse he went through because of his parents. Every curse that burned, every jinx that broke and every hex that hurt. But another thought plagued him more.

His brother. Regulus. He may be a slytherin but he was his brother first. Not a day went by since he ran away that he didn't worry about him. His brother wasn't like him, he knew how to survive and he would do whatever it took to do so. 

But that didn't mean he didn't worry. What if Regulus was being punished? What if he was being cursed if he did something wrong? Sirius couldn't help but worry.' He turned once again. Peter snorted in his sleep. 

'Was there someone he could ask about Regulus? He didn't want to talk to slytherin's and he was not going to ask Regulus either. Sirius may not have inherited his family's craziness but he did inherit their pride. And he knew if he asked he would loose the battle. 

But what could he do? He wanted to know if his brother was alright. Did Regulus spend time with anyone else? Yes he paid attention to him when he was sure Regulus wasn't looking. He was the big brother and he kept an eye out for his little brother. 

So back to the question. Who did Regulus spend most of his time with? He was quite, talked to his house mates but never really sat with them. The only one he actually hung out with was…no, no, no,no! There was no way in hell was he going to ask that slimy git about his brother. 

Not in a million years. But who else could he ask. Regulus didn't spend much time with anyone else.' He shifted again. Sighing loudly he put his hand under his head. 'Well the only thing he could do was ask around, inconspicuously of course. 

He would see if there was anyone who could tell him about Regulus. If not… he would have no choice but to Snape. He must really be crazy to do this. 

But then again he was holding conversations with oneself at times when people should normally be asleep. Should he really question his sanity at this point? He really hoped sleep would come soon.' 

And with that he finally closed his eyes. Though sleep didn't come for another hour.   
____________________  
The sun rose and the nocturnal creatures of the forbidden forest slowly crept into their homes to sleep. Severus Snape also woke a stretching languidly. It was early but it had become a habit after his father beat him for 'being lazy'. 

As he made to get off the bed he was stopped making him remember where he was and that he couldn't get off it because that blasted spell was still there. As soon he got out of here he was going to learn wandless spells he vowed to himself. 

Though he supposed he would actually rather stay here than answer Avery and Mulciber's god forsaken questions. Maybe he could convince Madam Pomphrey to remove the spell.

After an hour and 30 mins of waiting, scheming and revision of his notes he got bored. That seemed to be happening easily to him. He picked up the books Remus lent him yesterday, in a rush, out of which a thin leather bound book fell. 

It was an advanced transfiguration book for the 7th years. Opening it though revealed it was a book on becoming an animagus. He had always found the concept to be quite interesting. To be able to transform into an animal. 

But what was Lupin doing with this? If he had to take a guess he would bet all his galleons, which weren't that many, that Potter and his goons would have tried to learn it. Typical Potter to show off another skill.

'Well', Severus thought, shutting the book with a snap, 'if Potter is trying this then so will I. I'll prove to them that I'm just as good as that arrogant idiot. As soon as I get out of here." With his last thought he huffed and waited for well something.   
_______________________  
At seven Severus got a visitor that was neither Remus or Lily. It was someone else. This person had black hair and handsome features. While Severus was reading up on a potion text he came and stood next to his bed. 

"Good morning Black. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" This person was Regulus Black, his junior by one year who was currently preparing to give his OWLS this year. 

"Why are you here Sevrus?"

"Because I am sick." Severus didn't look up. 

"Did the marauders have anything to do with you being sick? Because that's what everyone is saying."

"One day I've been gone and the rumors spread." Severus groaned. "As much I would love to taint their fair name this time they weren't responsible for my trip." He rubbed his forehead. 'Why did he say that?' Apparently his brain never worked when it had to. 

Regulus sat down on the bed. "So what have you been doing?"

"Studying." he looked up. "I've got nothing else to do. Now why are you here?" he asked him, now noticing an angry red mark on his wrist.

"I came because you didn't yesterday. You were supposed to help me with potions remember? After asking around I learned that you were in the hospital wing. So I came to visit." 

Snape remained silent. Normally Regulus didn't speak much and had a reputation for being quite. What people didn't know was that he was actually quite talkative if he felt comfortable enough. 

Snape would die before admitting it but he had grown quite fond of Regulus. He was silent and thoughtful, mature and yet was still quite innocent if he had to say and it was entertaining to be with him. 

But Snape also knew that Regulus was not treated right in his home either. Sighing he commented on the wrist marks, "Why don't you tell anyone Reg?"

He knew he hurt his pride when asking but Snape just wanted to know. Regulus quickly hid his wrists and adjusted his sleeves. He immediately put up a blank mask, showing nothing and got up, "I have to go now. Get well quickly. I'll try to visit later in the day." 

Severus knew he wouldn't. His parents were a sore topic for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well honestly hoping no one was OOC. And I apologize for the mistakes as well. Forgive me.**
> 
> **And yes, Regulus is friends with Severus. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Talks and Speculations

Severus sighed. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up but he was worried about Regulus. He also knew that the dunderhead was too stubborn and prideful to admit any weakness. 

He really needed to find some way to help him. If this kept up Regulus would end up joining the death eaters whether he wanted to or not. 

After last year he was quite determined to stay away from every Slytherin who wanted to join the ranks of the Dark Lord. He had thought about it all and he came to a firm conclusion. 

He didn't want to join Lord Voldemort. The more he learned about what the Death Eaters did the more similarities he saw between them and his father. And he would rather die than follow or become someone like him. 

He also had to get Regulus out of all of this. He never wanted any of this. It was his parents that were firm believers of the Dark Lord and they wanted their sons to be the same. 

One had escaped and they had pushed all responsibilities on the son that was left. Whereas Regulus only wanted to spend time with Magical Creatures surprisingly. 'Newt Scamander would have loved to met him.', Severus thought sarcastically. 

While Severus was busy with his musings and homework he didn't notice Madam Pomphrey rush in.  
______________________________   
Madam Pomphrey woke up only to curse as she was assaulted by a massive headache. She knew she should have stopped after her third drink but the firewhiskey was too good to pass down. The only thing that gave her a little peace was that Minerva was nursing the same if not an even worse headache. 

Casting a tempus charm she once again felt a compelling urge to curse quite loudly. She was late. Downing a Pepper up potion and hangover potion she quickly went into the hospital wing to check up on her patient.

She was quite glad to see him quite busy with his homework. At least he didn't try to escape this time. Composing herself she walked upto him to give him his nourishment potions.

"Good morning Severus. How are you feeling today?" she asked. 

Jumping slightly and cursing mentally for his blatant lack of attention he looked up, "Good morning Madam Pomphrey." He smiled slightly, "I'm feeling much better so if you could be kind enough to let me walk free I'll feel completely healthy."

"Not a chance boy. Your still underweight for your age and your bruises haven't healed." With that said she gave him his potions which he drank while grumbling.   
"Then can you at least remove this binding spell? It's quite degrading."

Madame Pomphrey merely raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I want to find you escaping in the middle of the night again."

"I promise I won't. Snake's honor." Severus didn't like to plead but he hated being stuck to this bed. At least this way he could walk around a little and have a little of what pride he had left. 

Though Madam Pomphrey was still skeptical she supposed she could give him at least that. So with a flick of her wand she ended the spell. "Now if you do try to escape Severus I will make sure that can't move an inch for months instead of weeks."

"Yes ma'am." he consented. 

Satisfied Madam Pomphrey walked off.  
________________________  
Lily woke up feeling quite refreshed. She quickly got ready and went down to visit her friend in the hospital wing. When she came into the common room she was quite surprised to find Remus sitting there as well. 

"Hey Remus. What are you doing up so early?" She inquired. Everyone knew that Remus wasn't a morning person so it was quite surprising to find him up. 

Remus smiled, "Same as you I guess. I was gonna go visit Severus. If that was what you were going to do?"

Lily beamed. She was so glad Remus actually decided to right his wrongs. She was a little doubtful before but now, now she was changing her mind. If only the other three could be like that. "Yep. Now come on let's go."   
_____________________________   
Severus was surprised to find not only Lily but Lupin as well to come and visit him again today. He really wasn't expecting them to cone today. Still he greeted them.   
"Good morning Lily. Lupin."

"Hello Sev how are you feeling today?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I really wish people would stop asking me this question. I'm feeling as well as a person confined to a single room feels."

Lily only giggled. "Come on Severus. Quit being so over dramatic. Besides this is for your own good."

Before Severus could reply Remus cut in, "It's good to see that you're feeling better Snape."

Snape looked at him who ony smiled wholly. He could almost imagine a fluffy tail wagging behind him. The wolf was too cheerful in Severus's opinion. Too optimistic. But he was also smart. Severus metally sighed. He supposed that he could give Remus a chance if he was so willing. 

Would it really hurt to be nice for once? To be approachable? He was trying to change himself so maybe this was from where he should start? Severus sounded unsure even to himself. 

"Thank you Remus. And you can call me Severus while this little friendship trial of yours is going on."

Severus didn't think it possible but Remus only grinned wider. "Alright then Severus. Did you do the assignments? I can hand them to the teachers today."

"About that. I did do all of them but I don't understand why we have to use this rune here." Severus showed him a question that he was having problem with. 

While Remus explained Lily watched on with happiness and suprise. She was so glad that the two were getting along. It was quiet fast though. Severus was usually very guarded. She wondered what made him change his mind about Remus. 

She shrugged the thought off though. She just wanted Severus to have friends. As soon as the bell rung the two went off waving goodbye to Severus. 

Severus knew he was taking a risk but then again it couldn't be that bed even if it was all a lie. It wasn't as if he hadn't been lied to before. Though they both did seem sincere he supposed it couldn't be that bad to have friends. Real friends. 

Now how would he escape from this blasted hospital wing?   
____________________________   
James was shaken suddenly causing him to wake. He groaned into his pillow. "Pads, just five more minutes. Wake Moony up. He takes longer."

"James it's me P-peter. Remus' gone. So is Sirius." James was now wide awake. 

Only a day had passed since that little time with Severus and both Sirius and Remus were acting weird. Sirius hadn't said anything for the whole day yesterday except for a little Quidditch talk. 

In classes he was silent. No jokes were cracked, no laughter was stifled. Heck he didn't say anything at all. Even if he had only talked to the rest of the Marauders it would have been fine. 

But he seemed to be thinking for a better part of the day. Even at night he was silent. Eerily so. He was more silent than the first time they learned Remus was a werewolf. 

Which brought him to his second member of the marauders. Remus. He was like Sirius in the morning. Silent, thoughtful, contemplative but unlike Sirius he had a certain shine in his eyes. 

The same kind of gleam that he has when he thinks of a plan. And that thoughtful attitude by dinner time was gone and in its place was a triumphant smile as if he had won a marathon. 

James was curious. How could he not be when his friends were off running to goodness knows where and leaving him behind. Even Peter ran off to places last year. A lot at that. 

And James couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. He was accustomed to being surrounded by people. By friends and family and now he felt like he was being ignored.   
He sighed as he made his was down to the Great Hall. He'd give them time though. They had their own lives and their own problems. Not everything was about him.   
_________________________   
Sirius woke up bright and early. He always did. It was a habit his parents had instilled in him along with many other useless morning rituals and manners that were in his opinion, honestly speaking, utter trash. 

But for once he was glad because he knew Regulus would be up at this moment too. They grew up in the same house after all. Silently he got ready and went out of the Gryffindor Tower and towards the Great Hall. If he was lucky he'd catch Regulus alone. 

And apparently he was because he saw the thin yet well-built frame of his brother. Running he caught up to him. "Regulus I want to talk."

"Oh really how sad.", Regulus replied icily, "because I don't."

Sirius fought the urge to roll his eyes and checked left and right for any sign of anyone else. Seeing no one he grabbed Regulus' causing him to cry out in pain and surprise. Before he could protest anything further though Sirius spoke. 

"You can scream if you want." he offered. "Of course that would mean that you will have to call someone. Now do you really want everyone to see you being dragged of by the ear like a two year old?"

And with that Regulus settled for a harsh glare causing Sirius to smirk proudly. As soon as the first empty classroom came in sight they went in. After locking the room and placing a silencing charm he let to Regulus's ear who began to rub it tenderly. 

'This was clearly harassment.' Regulus thought all the while scowling at his brother that sat quite firmly on a table even though this scowl couldn't match up to Severus's level of glares.

"Well we're here now. What do you want?" Regulus inquired, quite clearly infuriated. 

Sirius moved straight to the point. "How are you doing at home?" 

Regulus was shocked at the abrupt and unexpected question. If Sirius and Severus weren't enemies he would have half suspected him. But as they were… 

"I'm fine." was the curt reply. 

Sirius seemed skeptical, "You and I both know how they're like Reg. Please tell me. I should have paid attention sooner and we should have talked I'm sorry-"

His plea and apology was cut off when Regulus gave a short bark of a laugh, "Paid attention sooner? You cut off all ties from me when the sorting hat yelled Slytherin. Your prejudice is the reason why we don't talk. A house doesn't define your personality. Yet you don't understand that do you? 

"Not everyone in Slytherin is evil, not everyone in Gryffindor is good. Your house doesn't define you. Not only that but if I recall correctly you are no longer part of the household now are you? Last time I checked you ran away."

With his little speech over he went towards the door and removed all spells but before he could exit Sirius put in, "I left so you could be safe."

"Then I am." With that he went closing the door with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Sorry for any typos and if someone is OOC I am sorry.


	6. Thoughts and Musings

Chapter 6 (hp)  
Lily was quite happy. It had been two weeks since Severus was admitted in the hospital and two weeks since Remus had extended a hand of friendship towards him. Honestly speaking, she was surprised.  
Remus was making an effort to show he was serious about this but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was that it was actually working. 

Sure Severus was still sarcastic but that was his default mode of communication. And most of the time there was no bite behind those remarks. And Remus was 'too overly bright' as he said. 

He even worried for him when Remus had to call in sick. She remembers how that went. 

She went to visit him. Remus said that he was too tired and sick to even attend classes. 

He looked quite sick the previous days too. When she entered the wing Severus looked up and frowned, "Where's Lupin?"

"He called in sick."

She could swear she heard him mutter he was looking sick. Then his face formed an expression as if he figured something out. He proceeded to shake his head and said, "He's sleeping in his bed and eating chocolate right now isn't he?" 

Though he meant it as a nonchalant phrase Lily knew it was his way of asking whether he was resting or not? She smiled and nodded. It still made her happy to think Severus actually was worried about Remus even if he didn't show it.  
___  
Poppy Pomphrey was feeling quite satisfied. It had been two weeks since Mr. Snape was admitted and she had managed to heal all of his bruises, welts and cuts. 

And those nourishment potions worked wonders in her opinion. He wasn't skin and bones anymore. He still was underweight but not malnourished. She couldn't do anything about the scars though nor could she keep him here all semester. He was missing out on his studies.

She was also quite glad that his fight with Ms. Evans was settled and that Mr. Lupin was working towards becoming friends with him. That boy needed some other people to rely on that weren't from his house.  
But the issue of his father still remained. He wouldn't go during Christmas but he will have to return for summer holidays. And she was quite worried that he would come back in an even worse condition than he was or maybe not at all. 

She sighed wearily. She should send a letter to The Department of Child Care. But that would mean a trial would be held and Severus would have to present himself and claim it to be true. He would not be happy if she did that. 

Maybe if she could convince them on the evidence she had, his medical reports, a trial won't be needed. This was a problem. She wondered how many others there were in Hogwarts like Severus that needed help but wouldn't say anything. 

This was an issue that she had to tackle with the headmaster. And she would.  
____  
Remus was sitting in the common room reading his book. He had meant to finish it for quite some time but was too busy. His thoughts wandered to the past days he spent with Severus.

Ever since it had been revealed that Severus had a not so happy home, and he was putting it mildly, he couldn't help the stabbing guilt he had felt. 

He wondered what would have happened if they didn't find out? Would Snape have joined the Death Eaters? Would he have gone to the dark side? Was he still going to the dark? 

Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the negative thoughts plaguing his mind. He fished out a bar of chocolate from his supply he always kept.  
He remembered when he shared chocolate with Severus… or more like Severus shared it with him. 

Remus was headed to the hospital wing when a silver falcon swooped in from above his head and went inside. 

The falcon, he saw, landed next to Severus after dropping a package and a letter in his lap. What was more surprising was that Severus seemed just as surprised as him. Apparently he wasn't expecting a package either. 

Severus opened the letter carefully and read it. What was written on it, Remus didn't know but whatever it was made Severus smile. 

Remus finally went in, "Hey Severus. Watcha' got there?"

Severus was startled and as if on reflex hid his letter and package before realizing who it was. "Lupin.", Severus still called him that from time to time, "it's nothing of your concern."

"Okay." Remus never liked to push. If someone wanted to tell him they would. Instead he chose to study the bird while Severus wrote out a reply. It was quite beautiful and quite graceful, for a bird.  
Once finished he gave the letter to the falcon and it went off. Remus sat on the bed. "Whose falcon was that?"

"Lucius."

"Oh." Remus didn't know what to say to that so he switched topics. "Why don't you take Care of Magical Creatures or Divination?"

"Divination I believe is complete and utter rot with nothing of importance besides guessing about something." He started opening his package. 

"And the other one?"

"Magical creatures don't really like me." Remus could swear a bit of color rose in his cheeks as he said this. "Maybe they sense my intentions to use them as potion ingredients. That's where Lily's at right?"

Remus chuckled. "Yep." Severus finally managed to open the package. In it was a bar of chocolate. From the smell of it Remus could tell that it was actually quite high quality. 

He saw that Severus broke off a block and put it to the side, most probably for Lily. He broke another one surprising Remus by offering it to him. He knew Severus didn't like to share so it stunned him that he would willingly share something.  
Severus' voice broke him out of his stupor, "Well are you going to take it? I know you like chocolate." He mumbled the part. 

Remus grinned and took the offered piece of sweet. They quietly enjoyed the chocolate and did their homework until Lily came back.  
That day Remus was certain he had succeeded in becoming Severus' friend and honestly speaking, he didn't mind. He enjoyed Severus' company and he had amazing ideas. And he was glad he got to know what the real Severus was like.  
___  
Minerva McGonagall was surprised. Pleasantly surprised and quite proud of her little cub. When Poppy came on the first day and told her that Remus extended a hand of friendship she didn't know what to think. 

So she kept an eye on them. When she saw that those two were getting along, she felt glad. And proud. Severus always talked in a sarcastic tone but neither Lily Evans or Remus Lupin seemed to mind them.  
They normally laughed at his comments. And even Minerva admitted that the kid had a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue. 

And though she felt pride for her cub she herself couldn't help feel guilt. She really hadn't treated them equally. But she had made up her mind.  
From now on she will hear both sides of the story before she gives out punishment.  
She would also have to talk to Albus about children like Severus. She was sure Poppy would love to accompany her in this.  
___  
Severus was sitting in bed thinking. He had to admit these past days may have been the happiest he had spent in school. Remus was an interesting person. Not once did he take offence to the sarcastic remarks Severus pulled. 

He only laughed and waved them off. It was strange to say the least. He even enjoyed the wolf's company. What he didn't understand about Remus was that not once did he mention the incident at the shrieking shack. Did he really not know? 

But what Severus did learn about Remus was that he wasn't cruel. Normally fair. He may really not have known what they had planned. 

He sighed and shifted his thoughts to Lily. A smile graced his lips at her thought. She was back to being his friend. He really missed her. He loved her but...not in the way people thought. She was special to him. The first person who showed him kindness and he vowed he would protect her no matter what. 

He also quite enjoyed Madam Pomphrey's molly-coddling though he would die before he would ever admit that. But it felt nice to have someone look after you and be worried about you. Especially after so long.  
He shifted on his side. This was sudden but he didn't want to join the Death Eaters now. He was thinking about it before but now, he saw nothing in them that called out to him. He didn't care anymore about them. With these thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fore reading this fic. I appreciate it. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes or ooc-ness.


	7. Reluctant Agreement

Chapter 7  
Remus stretched. Finally his classes were over. Lily waved off to him and went to her next class Divination. Same went for the rest of the marauders. He was the only one out of them who didn't take it. 

He decided he would go visit Severus. It had been two weeks since he had been admitted. He wondered when he would be deemed healthy in Madam Pomphrey's eyes to be able to leave the hospital wing. Remus chuckled remembering how vehemently Severus complained about it. 

When he entered the hospital wing though he was surprised to find the bed empty. Severus' stuff was gone too. Confused, he sought out Madam Pomphrey who was writing something on a piece of parchment. 

"Um Ma'am, where's Severus?" Remus inquired. 

Without looking up she informed Remus that Severus was healed fully and left the wing about twenty-five minutes ago. Remus thanked her and left feeling quite dejected and sad. 

It had been twenty-five minutes since Severus left and he didn't even tell Remus about it. He didn't seek him out either. 

He remembered his deal with Severus but he had hoped that Severus would have wanted to be friends after that. "Apparently I was wrong.", he mumbled to himself. 

He went into the library. He tried to read a book but couldn't concentrate. In his state of gloom he failed to notice someone sit down next to him. 

Only when the person greeted him with a "Hello Remus." did he snap out of it and also fell off his chair in shock. Madam Pince came glowering at the poor werewolf on the floor, who was now sporting a bruise, and crisply announced, "Mr. Lupin if you want to make noise I would suggest that you go outside."

"Sorry Madam Pince. It won't happen again."

Satisfied she walked away. Remus got up and glared at the person that caused this. Severus. Who was smirking looking quite amused. 

"Did you have to startle me?"

"It wasn't my fault that you were too preoccupied in your thoughts that you didn't see me." he retorted. 

"Well you could have told me that you were getting released from the hospital today." he accused, sounding quite indignant. 

"Trust me if I knew I would have told you. Madam Pomphrey only told me some time ago as well."  
The full meaning of Severus' words settled in. He would've told him. Cautiously he asked, "So, you still want to be friends?"

"No, I am here sitting next to you and talking because I want to hex you." Severus replied snarkily. 

Remus grinned and started handing him the notes of the classes he missed. He was glad Severus still wanted to be friends. A little while later they were joined by Lily  
____  
It was late. While in the Room of Requirement Severus had lost track of time and now rushed back to his dorms praying that a teacher wouldn't be patrolling the corridors.

It had been a week since he was released from the wing. He decided he wanted to become an animagus. So he went to the Room of Requirement to train everyday. 

Today was just like those days but he made progress today so he went for a few extra minutes of practice which turned into two hours. Now he was running back to the dorms. 

Before he could reach even the entrance to the dungeons though a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him into an empty classroom. Severus struggled trying to see the face of his captor or land a hit on him but his captor was too strong. 

With one hand he saw the unknown person fish out his wand and close the class door and cast a silencio. He then let him go. 

Snape quickly turned around, wand in hand, to face his captor. He recognized him immediately and spat out his name with equal parts disbelief and venom. "Black?"  
____  
Sirius was getting mad. He wanted to talk to Snape about Regulus but that slimy git was nowhere to be found. After classes he spent time with Lily and Remus. There was no way he was confronting Severus in front of others. 

He had to talk to him alone. And after their little 'study session' he disappeared off to Merlin knows where.  
So Sirius waited for him after all of that. Could you blame him? He just wanted to talk. Ok maybe putting him in a stressful situation and making him believe he was being attacked wasn't the best course of action.

And the wand that was pointed at his face was also justified. Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, I don't mean any harm man. I just want to talk."

Snape sneered, "You expect to believe that Black?"

"I really do want to talk Sniv- Snape.", he corrected himself. If he wanted information he had to play nice. "It's about Regulus."

Snape lowered his wand a little but still kept it aimed at him. "Why do you want to talk to me?" He sounded confused. 

"Because you're the only one he acts like himself around. He trusts you Snape. And I'm sure he tells you things he doesn't tell anyone else."

"You're wrong. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." With that Snape turned around and made to leave but was stopped when Sirius rested his hand on his shoulder.  
____  
Severus was not happy. First Black dragged him into an empty classroom and now he wouldn't let him leave. He didn't like being touched. He never liked being touched. So with as much hate as he could muster in his voice he said, "Let go."

Black did. Good. But before he could open the doors Black spoke, "Look Snape, I know that I'm the last person you would want to talk to" Snape scoffed, "but can you please answer some questions about my brother?"

In Severus's opinion Sirius Black could go die in a ditch for all he cared but it was different for Regulus. He was his friend, even if he never admitted it. He slowly turned around. "Why are you doing this Black?" The suspicion was evident in his voice. 

Black ran his hand through his hair. Now that Severus looked closely he could see that Sirius hadn't been sleeping well. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair were messed up. All in all he looked haggard and beaten. 

"Look I know that you don't trust me. It makes sense after all I did. And I am sorry about all that. I didn't know that you-"

He was cut off by Severus. "So now that you know of my past your opinion of me miraculously changed? This is where you went wrong. You assumed that everyone sorted in Slytherin is evil. You even cut your ties from your brother because of this."

"I get it alright. I get it. But don't deny that you wanted to join the Death Eaters Snape." he almost shouted, angry that he had to hear the same words all over again. 

Snape grew silent. Then in a quiter voice he continued, "I did. But tell me, when you feel weak, hopeless, useless and someone comes and offers you glory, won't you take it? When someone offers power, won't you accept it?

"When, for once, you feel accepted for who you are, won't you join them?"

Those were his reasons for joining the death eaters. But now, he no longer felt that way. Remus, Lily and even Regulus actually made him feel wanted. He no longer felt the need to prove himself to anyone. And he was grateful to them for it.  
____  
Sirius thought about it. He knew that if he was in Snape's situation, he too would accept it. He did accept it. What came in the form of becoming a death eater for Snape came in the form of marauders for him.  
They accepted him after years of abuse from his parents. They cherished his, cared for him. James' parents made him feel in a way his parents never did, loved. 

He was lucky to find them. Snape on the other hand wasn't. They pranked him, bullied him because he was in a house notorious for being evil. Of course he would want to join people that could give him acceptance. He never received that from anyone else. 

Sirius sighed loudly. "Look Snape, I really am sorry for treating you like that. For everything I did. It wasn't justified."

"But I really need your help. You want to prove your not evil. Help me. I just want you to tell me about Regulus."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "First of all I don't have to prove anything to you. Second of al where did this sudden love for your brother rise up from? Last I remember you ran away leaving him."

"I left so he could be safe. I had hoped that with me gone they would stop all their abuse. They only did it when I did something they didn't like. Reg used to get dragged into it.

"Please Severus, I'm afraid for him. I'm afraid that he will eventually go and join the death eaters. I want to help him escape. He's your friend isn't he?"  
_____  
The use of his first name didn't escape Severus. By this point Black was practically begging. 'But why should he help him?', Severus thought. Black never did anything good for him. 

He was one of his tormentors for the past five years. They didn't do anything to him this year because they learned of his abusive household, something he wouldn't have told anyone. 

_'But you forgave Remus. What's stopping you from helping him',_ a little voice at the back of his head offered. Severus mentally slapped himself.  
He didn't want to help Black. _'But you won't be helping Sirius Black, you will be helping Regulus. You wanted to help him didn't you?",_ the little voice chimed in.  
He couldn't believe it. His mind was taking Sirius Balck's side. But why couldn't he give him a second chance. It wasn't as if they were trying to become friends.  
_____  
When Snape didn't answer Sirius knew it was a lost cause. He didn't blame him, even if he wanted to. He couldn't. It was his own fault. They used to seek him out and embarrass him in front of the whole school. 

It's justified that Snape wouldn't help him. He had hoped he would. He needed someone to give him information on Regulus. And Snape was the best option. Now he wouldn't be able to help his brother.  
With a flick of his wand he opened the door and cancelled the charm. "You can go Snape. I knew it was too much to hope for."

Snape though only stood there with his eyebrow raised. "I'll help."

Sirius was so stunned that he didn't answer for a minute or two then, "I beg your pardon?"  
Severus rolled his eyes, "I said I'll help or are those two words too difficult for your small brain to understand?"

Sirius ignored the insult that Snape threw his way because he was too overwhelmed with joy. 'Never thought I'd associate joy and Snape in the same sentence.' he thought. 

In his happiness he cheered. Loudly, causing Severus to cover his mouth. "You idiot, be quite unless you've forgotten that we're out after curfew", he hissed.  
Sirius grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."  
____  
It took all of Severus' control not to strangle the idiot standing in front of him so he settled for rolling his eyes. Again. He peeked out the door and looked left then right for signs of any life. No one. Great. 

He turned back towards Sirius, "Meet me tomorrow after lunch near the Black Lake. We'll talk then." 

With that said Severus went back to his dorm all the while thinking what had possessed him to say yes to Black. He blamed it on the lack of sleep. 

As he got into bed he thought about how his life had changed in school. If four weeks ago someone told him that he would have been friends with Remus Lupin and helping Sirius Black of all people he would have hexed them, then sent them to a mind healer. 

But he had to admit he didn't mind spending time with the wolf and he was only helping Black as it helped Regulus indirectly. Satisfied with these reasons he finally went to sleep. He was glad it was Saturday tomorrow.  
____  
Sirius also went back to the Gryffindor common room. He was happy. He would finally be able to help his brother. He was quite glad that Snape actually gave him a chance. He actually didn't believe he would.

As he got into bed he thought about what he had said to Snape. He wasn't lying. He really had meant it. He did regret how he treated Snape. 

He took it far on many occasions. And he felt nothing but shame at this. He wanted to change and he wanted his brother to be safe. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, most probably the first peaceful one after so long.  
Tomorrow he will ask about Regulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for any mistakes or if someone was OOC.


	8. Important Information?

Severus woke up stretching because he had slept in the chair while reading a book. Rubbing his eyes to rid them of any remaining sleep he got up and answered the call of nature. 

Christmas was just a week away and Dumbledore being as eccentric as always gave the holidays early. Severus was glad that he at least didn't have to go home during Christmas Holidays. His father was always in a horrible mood during Christmas. Scratch that. He was always in a bad mood. 

While pulling on a sweater Severus thought back to the past months. His life at Hogwarts had been much better this year. The marauders didn't once prank him or seek him out in empty classrooms or corner him in the halls and humiliate him in front of the school.  
Speaking of the marauders his thoughts drifted to Sirius Black. He did meet him the very next day as promised. Told him everything he asked about Regulus. 

_"Is he doing well?" "Is he eating properly?" "Does he have any problems in his studies?" Black sounded more like a mother than a brother and it was starting to piss Severus off a little._

_After answering all his questions related to Regulus Severus had made to leave, he really did, but had once again been stopped by Black._

_In a soft voice he asked, "Are-are there any- does he have signs of curses?"_

_Severus only nodded opting to not go into detail about how much he had observed._

_At his nod all the air seemed to leave Black and he slumped down. Putting his head in his hands he started muttering. He seemed distressed, worried. Severus only looked at him curiously and with the smallest amount of sympathy. He looked up suddenly.  
"Snape you have to help me. Please. Your my only chance."_

_Snape only looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" he almost squeaked. Almost because Severus had more control then that._

_"Look you have to help me keep an eye on him. Stop him from joining the death eaters." Before Snape could say anything he continued, "I know he would never join willingly but for the family he will be stupid enough to do it. My mom and dad would convince him._

_"I don't want to loose him. The death eaters aren't good people no matter what they said to make people believe them. I can't let him join."_

_By now Black was rambling more to himself then speaking to Severus and was obviously in distress. Severus kneeled down. He knew he was going to regret it but even he didn't want Regulus to go to the Dark when it was obvious that he wanted anything but.  
Severus tentatively put a hand on the shoulder of the panicking and huddled Black. His ramblings ceased and he slowly lifted his head. Severus only repeated what he said yesterday, "I'll help."_

Ever since then Severus and Sirius had been working together to keep Regulus away from other influences. Sirius made sure no other Slytherin from older years ever went near his brother by pranking them and Severus always stayed with him when they didn't have classes. Regulus didn't seem to mind so he even took Regulus to his study sessions with Lily and Remus. Regulus though, tense at first, warmed up to them after some time. 

When they weren't keeping an eye on Regulus, Severus and Sirius would set up meetings to discuss about him. Severus wouldn't say they were friends, not by a long shot but there was now an understanding and camaraderie between them. Shaking his head Severus got up and went into the Great Hall. 

Only a few students remained in school. Lily couldn't go because her parents had to leave for an emergency to Paris and still hadn't returned. Regulus opted not to go just like Severus. All the marauders also stayed but for what reason he didn't know. A girl from Hufflepuff was the only other person. 

Severus sat down in between Lily and Remus, Regulus right next to him. For the holidays the teachers had told the students to sit in one table. Severus smiled slightly and fell into easy conversation with his friends. While he was busy he didn't notice the glare being sent his way.  
______  
James Potter, at the current moment, was in a foul mood. The past few month had been different for him. Remus spent most of his time with Snape and Lily and that made him mad. 

Remus seemed to have become fast friends with the Slytherin and he didn't like it. Even after what they had found out that day, James didn't trust him. Snape had changed far too quickly in James' opinion. And he didn't like it. Sirius seemed to have his mind elsewhere most of the times these days. He always had this thoughtful look on his face. 

They still pulled pranks, especially on Slytherins but something seemed off about him. It made him sad to think his friends didn't want to spend time with him. Even Peter seemed to go somewhere. He used to completely disappear at points. He felt lonely, like it was now only him left. He didn't like it. 

He also didn't like that Lily was spending so much time with Snape. It always made him feel a twinge in his heart when he saw her laugh at something Snape said. He still loved her. He just wished she would give him a chance. If she did he was sure he could show her how he had changed. He was also scared for her. What if Snape hurt her again? If Snape did James would make sure he wouldn't see daylight again. 

He felt a nudge from Sirius, "Hey Prongs why aren't you eating? It'll get cold mate." He looked up to the grinning face of his best friend though the unsaid question was understood. 'Are you ok?' Peter and Remus also focused their attention on him. He could see the concern present in their eyes. He gave a small smile and started eating. 

He knew they cared for him. He just didn't like the change that had come. But he was sure that they were still as close as ever. He was sure.  
______  
After dinner as over Remus waved to Severus and Regulus and they returned to their common rooms. Lily went to bed saying she was going to complete her winter assignments and told the marauders to do the same. James and Sirius made a face while Remus only rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. 

Peter on the other hand seemed somewhat jumpy and nervous. "Wormtail are you alright?", Remus questioned. 

Peter jumped and squeaked, diverting the attention of Sirius and James who had gotten into some argument or another. "I'm-I'm- I mean I don't really know- yes- no." Peter stammered. 

This drew concerned gazes from all three of them, "Wormtail, Peter what's wrong?" James spoke in a soft tone so that his friend's nerves would calm down. 

"I-I have to tell you something. Something-something I heard. It's about Snape." he confessed. 

"Severus?" Remus asked while the other two exchanged confused looks. Remus felt his stomach turn. 

James spoke, "What is it?", and if he seemed a little too eager Remus didn't comment.

Peter looked around, as if checking if someone could be hearing their conversation. He asked Sirius to cast a silencing charm and he did. 

Finally Peter spoke after seeming to gain a little confidence, "I heard Snape talking with Mulciber and Avery. He said that they were-they were gonna meet tonight and com-complete, they were going to finish the task."

"Task? What task?"

"I don't know. They never said anything."

"Peter I don't think that's right. Severus wouldn't want to do anything like that. He said it himself that he didn't associate himself with those two anymore." Remus interjected, finding it hard to believe that the person he had come to call friend would still be meeting up with them and planning something in secret. 

"And you believed him?" James' voice called out to him. Remus turned away to look at James whose eyes were shining. "How do you know that he's changed?"

"James please-" Remus started wearily but was interrupted.

"Look Remus I say we go take a look. We can see for ourselves if Snape really is plotting with them or not.  
"If he isn't then he won't be there."

"And if he is?" Sirius asked this time. What surprised Remus was that he didn't sound as happy as James.

"Well if he is there", James said somberly, "then we all know that they wanted to become death eaters."

What he was suggesting was lost on none of them. He looked towards them and asked seriously, "So do you want to investigate?" 

Peter nodded and weakly said yeah. Sirius, looking grim, also nodded. Remus ran his hand through his hair. He had a choice to make. He looked at his friends' faces. Peter, scared and nervous. Sirius, grim and closed off. James, serious but eager. Remus sighed. He would do this but just to prove them wrong. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't. Thank you for reading though. It's appreciated.**


	9. Betrayal

"Hey be careful."

"Ouch that was my foot."

"Left, go left."

"Quite. Someone might hear us."

In the now empty corridors the four voices of the marauders could clearly be heard but not seen.   
"Shh, someone's coming." Remus called out and the four friends, who at this moment were under James Potter's invisibility cloak, quickly hid in an empty classroom.

A cat's meow was heard followed by the scratchy voice of the castle's caretaker, Mr. Filch. "What is it, Ms Norris?" he asked his familiar, receiving another meow from it. He checked in the class where the marauders were sitting under the cloak with their breaths held. 

Filch held up his lantern to get a better view. Seeing nothing out of place he turned around and went to find if any one of the kids were out. Ms. Norris gave one last look towards the spot where the marauders were then ran after her master. 

The four of them gave out collective sighs of relief.   
James frowned, "Well that was a close call. That cat always seems to know where we are, doesn't it?"

The other three nodded and slowly got up. Their little mission to reach the Whomping Willow without being caught began once again.   
____  
The marauders took the cloak off of themselves for a minute. After a little more work and hiding they had finally managed to reach the whomping willow. At the moment no one was in sight, which they thought was a good sign. 

They were hiding behind the rocks, which gave them a good view without being seen. James turned towards Peter. "Are you sure it was tonight?" Peter only nodded.   
Remus on the other hand still wasn't sure about this. Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like a niggling sensation at the back of his head, telling him something, but he didn't know what? Remus only frowned. 

Sirius tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention. "Alright Moony?"

"Yeah, just nervous I guess."

Sirius smiled softly, "Yeah me too."

Before Remus could ask what he meant by that their attention was diverted as voices flowed to their ears. Everyone quieted down and got lower on the rocks to not be seen. They saw Mulciber and Avery talking loudly. James looked towards Remus, a smug look on his face.

Remus mouthed towards him, "Severus isn't here though.", causing his smug look to turn into a frown. 

"So, when will they be here?" Avery's voice drifted towards them. 

"Just wait. He said they'll come and they will." Mulciber replied, sounding irritated. 

They marauders took in this information. Who were 'they'? Who would bring them here? Was Snape the person bringing 'them'? 

James signalled to the rest of them that they should go now. Nodding Remus and Sirius carefully moved making sure not to be heard or seen. This was bigger than they expected. What if there was a Death Eater attack coming? They had to tell teachers!

Sirius and Remus heard a shriek from Peter, causing them to turn around. They saw Peter falling down from their hiding spot. James went to grab him. They heard yells from Mulciber and Avery. 

Sirius and Remus took out their wands and went to protect their friends while James pulled Peter up. Sirius sent out a _Stupefy_ which missed Avery. Before Remus could attack, Mulciber sent a stunner hitting Remus at his chest. Sirius looked towards Remus who was shot back and now lay unconscious. In his concern for him he failed to notice Avery sending a _Petrific Totalus._

James called out Sirius' name in worry as he fell down petrified. Mulciber and Avery climbed up on the rock and took down both Peter and James. James now tied up and without his wand was getting worried. All three of his friends were unconscious and tied as well. He had to get them out of this mess. 

"Well well, who do we have here?" Mulciber's snobbish voice cut through his train of thought. 

"A bunch of snoopers huh?" Avery called out. 

James glared at them. "Go fuck yourselves.", he cursed. 

Mulciber sneered. "Looks like someone is talking too much. Maybe he needs a lesson." He raised his wand to curse James, the spell on his tongue. James closed his eyes hearing the snickering of Avery behind him before a loud cry of _'Sectumsempra'_ was heard.   
James, surprised at the voice, opened his eyes to see a spell sail towards Mulciber's hand.

Mulciber let out a shriek as the spell hit his upper arm. Avery sent a _Stupefy_ towards the assailant but missed. A stunner hit Avery knocking him out followed by an _Expelliarmus_ on Mulciber. James looked to see who their rescuer was and was surprised to find it none other than Severus Snape, the very person he was suspecting. 

Snape walked over to them. He cast an _Enervate_ on Peter who woke up looking dazed. Snape moved towards James and started working on his ropes. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

"How'd you get here?" James asked. He was suspicious but he really couldn't help it. 

"I followed you." Snape wore a frown while trying to open the ropes. 

"Weren't you going to meet those two here?"

"What?", Snape stopped what he was doing to look at James, the incredulity clear on his face. 

"That's why we came here. Peter told us that he heard that you and those two", he nudged his head towards the two unconscious bodies, "were meeting up tonight."

Snape's face was still looking confused. "I didn't say anything like that. I haven't even talked to those two all year. I was avoiding them."

"Then why did Peter-". James was cut off as a cry of _Expelliarmus_ rung out and Snape was hurled backwards into a tree, loosing consciousness. 

James looked towards Peter who had his wand in his hand, "Are you nuts Wormtail? Snape was helping us!", he all but shouted. 

Peter looked towards him a maniacal gleam in his eyes and a cruel smile on his face, "Well we couldn't have that now could we?"

James, shocked to his core, looked as he revived both Mulciber and Avery and gave them their wands. Mulciber, still clutching his bloody arm, went towards Snape's prone form and turned him around with his foot, possibly making sure he really was out cold. 

He saw Mulciber kick Snape, quite hard. Snape grunted but remained unconscious. He moved to kick him again before James cried out, "Stop that!" James didn't think he would defend Snape but he did just try to save them. 

"Quite." Peter hissed. 

"Peter, what are you doing? Why are you doing this? After everything we did for you-"

He was cut off by Peter's laughter, devoid of any mirth it was. "You never did anything for me.", he spat. "I was always in your, all three of your, shadows. I used to be just a sidekick. I think it's finally time for a change."

"Peter you were our friend, not a sidekick." James saw the other two tie Severus up and put him next to them. "Did our friendship mean nothing to you?"

"Why are you blaming me? The one to blame is you, yourself. If you weren't so selfish and arrogant this may have never happened. I was only able to lead you here because of your little feud with Snivellous. Without that I don't think it would have been possible." Peter gloated. 

"So you planned this?" Then it clicked. "You've been meeting them all these times haven't you? When you disappeared, saying you had some work or the other." James accused. 

Peter only grinned. He said, "Five points to Gryffindor.", then proceeded to giggle at his own joke. 

Avery came up. "Alright rat move it. We still have a job to finish. Then this will finally put us in the favour of the Dark Lord."

James wanted to say more, to scream, to hit Peter in his pudgy face for what he did but he couldn't as Avery cast a spell, knocking him out as well. His last thoughts were an apology to Severus for doubting him and a thank you for trying to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Is this a cliffhanger. I have no idea so...  
>  Well tell me what you think. Also sorry to people who like Peter. He's evil in this. **
> 
> **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Caught in a mess

Sirius Black woke up with a groan. His body felt terrible. It was numb all over and yet it still ached. All in all it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Running his hand over his face he slowly got up. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in a dimly lit place.

His senses slowly started working. He felt the hard floor under him instead of his soft Gryffindor bed. His eyes widened, all sleep gone as he looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was, as the memories of last night came back to him.

A low voice drawled next to him, "Awake Black?". The noise caused him to jump. He saw Snape sitting next to him, clutching his chest, a grimace present on his face, which he quickly schooled.

Sirius finally noticed the sleeping forms of James and Remus as well. He frowned. 'Where's Wormtail?', the thought crossed his mind. Getting worried he turned towards the only person awake. "Snape? Wha- what's going on? Where are we?"

"I wouldn't know the exact whereabouts but at the current moment I can tell we are in some sort of dungeons."

"Dungeons? What happened Snape? Where did you come from? Did you have something to do with this? ", his voice rose. He failed to notice his friends stirring.

"I didn't do anything. If you want to blame anyone, blame Pettigrew.", Snape replied in a monotone voice.

Sirius hated not knowing anything. It was making him more frustrated and Snape wasn't helping. "What are you talking about? Where is Peter?"

"He's the reason we're here. Your 'friend'- Snape spat out the word- "wasn't as loyal as you thought."

If Sirius was frustrated before he was mad now. 'How dare Snape say something like that about Peter?'. He grabbed Snape's collar, who blankly let him do so, and was about to hit him when James' voice called out. "Stop Sirius. He's telling the truth."

This caused both of them to turn towards the other occupants of the cell. Snape still had a blank look while Remus and Sirius could only look in shock and disbelief.

"What happened James?", Remus asked.  
_____  
Remus instantly knew something was wrong as his eyes opened. He got up quickly and looked to see James doing the same. There was something wrong with James, he had an air of grief around him.

His eyes searched around the cell, catching sight of Sirius and Severus. Severus had his hand around his ribs. 'Where was Peter?'. His feet became cold and his stomach dropped. 'Did something happen to him?'

"Where's Peter?", he heard Sirius ask.

"He's the reason we're here. Your 'friend' wasn't as loyal as you thought." Remus' mind did a double-take. 'Why did Severus say that?"

He saw Sirius move to hit Severus and was just about to tell him to stop, before he did anything rash, when James beat him to it.

"Stop Sirius. He's telling the truth."

Remus vaguely wondered how many times he would be shocked today as his mind went numb at the news. He stared at James, shocked and horrified. Finally he asked, "What happened James?"

The sigh he received sounded as if James was burdened with the responsibility of the whole world on his shoulder. He finally looked up, and Remus noticed that his eyes had lost all light and when he spoke it was filled with bitter resentment.

"Snape's telling the truth. Peter betrayed us. He led us there. He-," James chocked, then taking a deep breath continued , "It was Mulciber, Avery and him. It was their plan to deliver us to Voldemort. He said it was to gain his favor."

He pointed towards Severus who was now staring at the wall, yet obviously thinking, "He tried to help us. Attacked Avery and Mulciber. Peter knocked him out."

"Mate, maybe Peter was confunded. Or under their control. They could've used the Imeperius on him.", Sirius tried to reason. He couldn't get his head around the fact. Remus didn't blame him. Remus couldn't either.

James only shook his head. "They were knocked out. Peter wasn't under anyone's control. He even admitted to meeting those two."

Sirius sat down heavily, running a hand through his hair. Remus couldn't believe it. Peter. nervous, clumsy, Peter. Betrayed them. He had joined the death eaters.

Remus got up and went to Severus. "You alright?" he was clutching his chest after all.

Severus only nodded but otherwise stayed silent. Remus sighed and sat next to him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since morning."

"Oh."

"It's evening now." That explained the dimness. Snape closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

James also got up. Remus could see determination set in his eyes. He wondered what he was upto now as James walked towards them. "Snape." he addressed the Slytherin. Snape cracked open an eye, wariness evident. James took a deep breath. "I realized that-" he gulped "-that I never apologized to you so, I'm sorry." he extended his hand, most probably as a peace offering. Snape only nodded and closed his eyes again. He didn't bother shaking the hand.  
______  
A couple of hours had most probably passed in complete silence. The marauders still shocked at the betrayal of their supposed friend and Severus, who didn't really bother speaking, was still leaning against the wall.

James would have thought he was asleep but he wasn't sure. So, bored and with nothing to do, he decided to make conversation between his former enemy. Sitting in front of him he saw the curious gazes of both his other friends. "Hey Snape?". Snape opened his eyes, annoyance quite obvious. "What was that spell you used on Mulciber?"

"Sectumsempra?", Snape questioned. James nodded.

"It's a slicing hex."

"I've never heard of it." Sirius spoke up.

"That's because I made it." Snape spoke, his voice tired.

That was new. James didn't know Snape had made it. "Really?"

Snape only nodded. "Not much of a conversationalist are you?" James asked earning a glare in return. He heard Remus chuckle.

Sirius came over to them. "Why did you help us?", he asked bluntly. Apparently he didn't trust Snape enough. James understood his reasons though. They were recently betrayed by someone they thought their fast friend. And it seemed that Snape did too.

"You know", Snape started, "when there's a voice in the back of your head telling you what to do. I just decided to follow it."

Sirius scoffed. Remus raised his eyebrow and James couldn't help but tilt his head in amusement. "Didn't know you were crazy Snape."

Snape smirked his eyes slightly sparkling with amusement. "I'm not. I would believe myself to be a genius. Of course idiots can't distinguish between the two so not really my fault."

Sirius snorted and Remus chuckled lightly. Before James could retort though the door opened and a maniacal female laughter rung out through the cell. James noticed Severus become visibly tense and grip his shirt so hard his knuckle turned white.

"Well, are the little kiddes having fun?", Bellatrix Black exclaimed. She then looked directly at Snape, the crazy grin srill on her face. "Don't worry.", she spoke in a mock-sympathetic tone. "I'm just here to give you food."

With that an elf appeared with a tray filled with plain toast and some porridge enough for all four of them. Then she left just as quickly as she came. James saw Snape visibly relax.

"Snape, what happened while we were unconscious?", Sirius asked. Snape gulped before muttering, "Nothing important."

"Severus." Remus spoke in a warning tone but the worry was present.

"I told you nothing important. Why would you three even care? Two hours ago you wouldn't have waited to hit me. Remus I can understand but not you two."

James was stunned. This was the most he had spoken ever since they got here. "Because we're worried. You helped us and got stuck in this mess." James admitted.

Before Severus could protest, Sirius spoke. "Look, I know you don't trust us but…" He paused and seemed to be contemplating something.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"But look, the time you spent helping me with Reg, you weren't that bad. I realized-I realized that we may have been wrong. I mean I wasn't even happy when Peter told us you were meeting those two." Earning only a confused look Sirius ran his hand through his hair. 

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for what we did and even if you don't trust us you have gained ours. We're in this together. And it won't help if we fight all the time."

Snape took a slow breath and mumbled something. "What?", James asked.

Snape spoke a little louder. "Bellatrix threw a few curses at me for her entertainment."  
_____  
Everyone looked at Severus incredulously. He didn't like that. Bellatrix really was a maniac. Severus had woken up to find himself locked in a cell along with three of the marauders. He had silently cursed his idiocy. He didn't expect Pettigrew to be behind that and had been caught off-guard. Now they had been captured for one thing or another.

Before he could further think about the situation and find some way out of this, Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange, entered the cell. At seeing Severus awake she started taunting him, apparently for her own pleasure. But when he spoke back, she got mad and threw a few hexes and curses at him, leaving him in pain.

After that he waited until the other three woke up. He knew the blame would go on him and it did when Black asked what he had done. Although Potter defending him was unexpected.

What was even more unexpected was Potter asking about his health and apologizing. He had expected that from Remus but not Potter. He had even joked with them. It was, honestly, unexpected. Everything was, at this point.

But it was getting annoying when they asked again and again if he was alright. He said he was, shouldn't that have been enough? Besides they wouldn't have cared in any other situation.

Then Potter and Black's words suprised Severus. They were worried and trusted him?! Why?

He agreed with Black though, that, if they did want to get out of here they had to work together. So he admitted that Bellatrix did curse him. He didn't like the looks he got.

"Why?"

"When?"

"Is that why your clutching yourself?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I think we should eat before the food gets taken away though."

After picking up the food that was laid out for them, they prepared to eat before Potter asked, "Whay if it's poisoned?"

"It's not Potter."

"How do you know?"

"If they wanted to kill us, they would have done so already." With that said Severus started eating.

Everyone else shrugged and started as well. Besides they would need all their strength if they were to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well, they're caught. They're stuck and they have no idea what to do. At the moment.**
> 
> **But I am publishing the next one as well and because I can't be cruel for long to the characters so enjoy.**


	11. Help from an Unexpected Source

It had been four days since they had been kidnapped, or so Remus thought. They didn't really have a concept of time in this damn cell. The light was the only indication. These days weren't peaceful though. They were prisoners after all.

Bellatrix loved to throw curses here and there. She came randomly at any time of day, and threw hexes on the four prisoners without a second thought, laughing with unadulterated glee when they screamed. The Cruciatus seemed to be her favourite and she found some perverse pleasure in torturing Sirius and Severus, making the other two watch.

Remus at those moments, would have loved nothing but to turn into a werewolf and rip out her throat. She was hurting his friends. And yet he could do nothing but watch. Today she hadn't come at all and this didn't sit well with any of them.

They had talked. A lot. Tried to figure a way out but could find nothing. They didn't have anything on them, their pockets had been emptied when they were brought here. And the floor below them was plain stone. The bars were firm. The door seemed at least four inches thick. All in all, they had concluded on their second day, they were stuck.

"Hey Severus." James called for the Slytherin's attention. James and Sirius had also started calling Severus by his first name. According to Sirius they were past the formality of last names. Severus begrudgingly agreed.

"What is it?"

"Do you think a stag would be able to break that door?" Severus looked at him as if he was crazy making Remus lightly chuckle.

"Did you finally loose it?"

"Just entertain me. Will it?"

Severus closed his eyes, obviously repressing some kind of urge, or perhaps asking from some sort of release from them, then spoke. "No, I don't think so. The door's too sturdy. Where did this question even come from?"

Severus only received a shrug in reply. Before anything could be said further, the door opened again. This time, accompanying Bellatrix, was a handsome man with platinum blonde hair, a man Remus recognized instantly. Lucius Malfoy. There were two others behind him, but they had death eater robes on so Remus couldn't tell who they were.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes lingered on all the occupants of the room, landing on Severus, whose expressions was a mix of horror and cofusion. He signalled to the two behind him and they grabbed Severus, pinning his arms behind him. The rest moved to stop them, but were once again frozen in place. Bellatrix's laugh echoed again. She tsked. "You kids just enjoy the show alright?"

Malfoy looked at Severus coldly. "Severus. I'm quite… surprised… to see you here.", he drawled, "You cannot possibly be thinking of spending time with," he looked at the other three, "these blood tritors, now can you?

"If you want, I can set you free. All you have to do is claim alliegence to the Dark Lord. You can have power, glory and even revenge." he offered, a soft, dark smile on his face.

Remus waited in anticipation. He could feel the tension in the room amd was certain it could be cut with a knife. Severus said that he no longer wanted to join the Death Eaters but would he take Malfoy's offer? Remus shook his head. 'No. He's changed. I'm sure he is.'

Severus then spoke, "As lovely as that offer sounds, I think I'll decline. I don't think I'll be cut out for it." Remus released the breath he didn't know he had held.

Malfoy's smile turned into a vicious snarl while Bellatrix shrieked obscenities. Malfoy whacked his cane into Severus' stomach, making him double over. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, ignoring Remus and co's protests, and muttered something into his ear. Remus saw Severus' eyes widen and his struggles double, not saying a single word.

Malfoy left, calling Bellatrix after him. The other two dropped Severus and went out. Remus felt movement return to his body once the door closed. He went towards Severus, who got up, gingerly clutching his stomach. "Well, that going to bruise." he heard Severus mutter.

Sirius offered him a hand which Severus took to hoist himself up. "You gonna live?"

"Of course. I have to annoy you after all."

Remus shook his head. "So what did that pompous git say to you?"

At his question Severus proceeded to reach into his pocket and pull out a note along with a key. He grinned in a way Remus had never seen him. "I believe it's time we get out of here. But first-", he opened the note and they huddled behind him to read it.

In an elegant script it read:

_Severus, I've only been informed of your capture today. The Dark Lord wanted Potter and his friends because he was the son of the head auror. He will arrive today, though I do not know when. Every Death Eater will be called so I would advise you to escape then as we will be busy._

_You are already aware of the room with the emergency portkeys. Take them and escape. This message will combust once the meeting starts. That is your signal to get out._

_Yours truly,_

_Lucius._

The four looked at each other. The marauders were shocked before they broke out in a cheer, their faces filled with relief that they'll finally be able to get out. Now, they just had to wait.  
______  
Lucius took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow. Though his face was calm and collected, his mind was anything but. Of all the people he never expected Severus to be there. 'What was he thinking? That idiot! When had he started being a foolish Gryffindor?' and many other questions flashed through his mind.

He couldn't help but worry about him. He was one of the few Lucius truly cared about, his wife being the only other one. He still remembered when Severus was first sorted into Slytherin. The pale, skinny boy. Half-blood. Quite, keeping to himself. Yet an intelligence present quite clearly. And a genius in potions.

But that wasn't why Lucius cared for him. He cared because unlike everyone else Severus never approached him because of his title or money. Simply speaking he saw Lucius not as a Malfoy but as Lucius himself and he was the first to do so. Lucius opened his office door and sat down and steepled his fingers.

Not many people knew this, nor would he have them know, but Lucius was never an avid follower of the Dark Lord. He never enjoyed the torture of muggles. It was true he would avoid them but that was because he didn't have any need to actively seek them. Lucius absently rubbed his left arm, the one bearing that accursed mark.

How Lucius wished he never had to take the damned mark. Yet his Father more or less forced it upon him, just like all the other responsibilities and expectations that had been forced on him since he was a little boy. He could feel a steady headache grow. He hated hitting Severus but honestly he didn't think he could have given the key any other way. He just hoped Severus wasn't hurt too bad. What with his sister-in-law hovering over his head. How she and Narcissa are related will always be a mystery to him?

Which brought his thoughts to his wife. She was his light in the darkest of times. He always thought her to be his greatest treasure. Just like Severus, she didn't love the Malfoy in him and he was glad. He just hoped that he would he able to keep his wife and friend safe in this war. He vowed he would do anything in his power to keep them away from the Death Eaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And here we look at the thought process of Lucius Malfoy. I am certain I put in a tag of good Lucius so if you don't like you don't have to read.**
> 
> **Thank you, by the way, for kudos and everything.**


	12. Escape: Successful?

Severus looked at the parchment in his hand. He couldn't describe the happiness and relief that was flowing through him, even if he didn't let it show on his face. They were finally going to get out of this prison. He could see the relief on the Gryffindor's faces that he felt.

'Always wearing their hearts on their sleeves.', he thought. Yet he noticed he didn't really seem to mind that about them. He was also surprised to learn that he didn't mind their company of all people. They weren't that bad once you got to know them.

He put the self-evaluation aside at the moment because they had to make a plan. As much as these idiots would, most likely, rush out there they still needed to be discreet. He said as much.

"So, you want us to go as slow as a grandma now?"

"Maybe we can even listen in on some information. We can tell the aurors about what we've learned. It might help the war.", James couldn't help but suggest.

"Are you mad?", Remus protested vehemently while Severus said at the same time, "Are you off your rocker?"

As all eyes turned towards him he started speaking, ranting, "You do realize that if the Dark Lord sees us he will kill us without a second thought. Not to mention this place will be filled with Death Eaters. The reason I'm saying we should be careful is because this place is still the meeting place of Death Eaters.

"So unless you want to give in to impulses to pseudo-heroism and foolhardy bravery I would advise you to follow my lead." _What was wrong with them? Was it a trait in all Gryffindors to be so damn sacrificial?_ When his little rant was over, he saw the surprised looks of the Gryffindors. Feeling a bit unnerved and indignant he asked, "What?"

"It's just that's the most we've heard you speak. In ever.", James supplied.

"But you are right Severus." Remus glared at the other two. "We can't do anything rash. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Our parents must be worried. And Severus you and I both know that Lily and Regulus are worried for you. The same stands for you Sirius."

Severus mentally cursed at how perceptive the wolf could be at times. He would never loudly admit it but it did feel nice to think that he was worthy enough to be cared for.  
________  
Remus and the rest were now waiting. It felt like hours but Remus was sure that only a few minutes would have passed. The anticipation, trepidation and worry was etched on everyone's face.

Remus, himself, had doubts. What if all of this was just a ploy? Give them false hope before dashing it completely. Remus wouldn't put it past Death eaters to do something like that. Then, it happened.

The small note burned a bright green flame, disappearing completely. Nothing was left of it, and thus no proof that the note was ever passed. Remus had to remind himself that this was passed by a Slytherin and Slytherin's were nothing if not thorough.

Severus got up, the key in his hand. Sliding the key into the lock, he gulped. He turned the key. It clicked. The door was open. Remus released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Any doubts he had were now slightly less than they were before.

Severus opened the door fully. It creaked, but not too loudly. Still Remus saw Severus wince at the noise. They quickly filed out of the cell. Severus locked the door behind him. James raised an eyebrow in question.

Severus rolled his eyes before mouthing, "So they won't notice."

Remus looked around. The dungeons weren't any better than the cell they were just in. The walls were stone, gray and gave off a depressing aura. The only light came from torches as there were no windows and they only made the environment more depressing. The cast eerie shadows on the wall that made Remus really uncomfortable.

They walked in single file, Severus at front and Remus at the back. Upon reaching the door, they waited while Severus opened it. Remus saw Severus look to the left then right. He then motioned them to follow him. The coast was clear. So far, so good.  
_______  
Sirius really hated going this slow. This was taking forever. But he didn't want to get caught again, so he consented to the slow pace. As soon as they got out of the dimly lit hall, they were assaulted by the bright light. It took them a second to adjust after spending all the time in mostly darkness.

Sirius took the opportunity to look around and he had to admit, the Malfoys had style. They were currently in the living room. The ceilings were tall with a chandelier hanging in the middle, the sofas, a soft cream color, went quite well with the dark blue curtains. The fireplace was roaring, many different antiques set on top of the fireplace.

If they weren't prisoners escaping, Sirius would have appreciated the place more. Suddenly a loud and painful scream sounded from the room across from them, stopping them in their tracks. Standing on the staircase, Sirius saw the color drain from Severus' face making him even more pale than he already was.

Sirius himself felt weak in the knees. He knew that someone was being tortured, most probably someone who had displeased Voldemort. Shaking himself mentally, he pushed James forward and grabbed Remus. Sirius didn't want to stay here any longer than they had.

"We're almost there.", Severus informed them.

"Finally.", James mumbled. They could see a long hall. How big was this place, Sirius wondered. What neither of them prepared for was, at that moment for Peter Pettigrew to step on the stairs in front of them. Sirius saw in slow motion, James shoving Severus aside and punching Peter.

Peter fell down the stairs alerting the other Death Eaters. There was a cry of "the prisoners have escaped." before the sound of footsteps reached Sirius' ears.

"Run.", Severus yelled. They ran, curses flew behind them, they dodged. Luckily no one got hurt. Severus turned around a corner then another. Remus dropped a statue in the way to slow down their pursuers.

Sirius could feel the pounding of his heart, and the adrenaline in his veins. They ran. 'Damnit where are we going?', Sirius wondered as a spell whizzed past his head, barely missing James. At that moment Severus yanked opened a door. They entered a massive room.

Severus started pulling things apart, books papers telling them to do the same. He told them to search for a leaf shaped pin. They started searching frantically. Sirius could hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Found it.", Remus yelled with a small green and silver leaf shaped pin in his hand. They all touched it as the Death Eaters entered, Bellatrix in the lead. Her eyes widened. Severus shouted "portos". Sirius felt the familiar tug at his navel. Bellatrix threw two daggers in their direction. And they disappeared.  
______  
Sirius fell with a thump. He groaned because his landing was quite hard. He could hear the rustle of leaves around. Slowly he got up feeling dried leaves crunching under his weight. He looked around, and saw Severus lying a few feet away. But where were the others?

His heart caught in his throat as he heard Remus' panicked voice, "Sirius, Severus. It's James."

Getting up he dashed to his friends side. Remus was sitting besides James, _who had a dagger in his abdomen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Gasp* it's a cliffhanger. I'm joking. You'll ve glad to see that tgere is another chapter posted.**
> 
> **Don't worry. I'm not that evil.**


	13. Healing and Plans

Sirius could see Remus worrying. His hands were hovering around the wound. The dagger was still in there. Why wasn't Remus taking it out? He moved to do so but Severus' voice called out, "Don't."

"What? Why?" Why was Snape stopping him? His friend was hurt. He had to help him. there was a dagger in his stomach and Severus was stopping him from taking it out.

James groaned. "Sirius, don't worry. I'll be alright." His breathing was shallow.

"If you pull it out he might die of blood loss.", Snape sat down beside them. He seemed to be thinking and observing the wound before getting up.

"Black, go find water, if you do bring it in any way possible. Remus, stay with him. Start a fire." With that he walked off quickly. Sirius, not knowing what to do, followed Snape's request.

"Promise me you'll keep him safe. I'll be back soon." With that he ran off. When he was a bit further away, he transformed into Padfoot, knowing it would be easier to find the river.

After only a few minutes his senses picked up the rushing of water. He bounded towards it.

In front of him was a raging river. Now he just needed something to carry water in. Through a bit of searching he found an old cup, chipped from the top. Cheering for his luck, he filled it with water and ran back.  
_______________  
Remus picked a few more sticks. A small fire was now roaring. He looked back to James who was groaning slightly. His friend was in pain and here he was, collecting sticks.

Dammit. Where were they? They should be back by now. What if the Death Eaters followed them? What if Severus and Sirius got hurt? What if something happens to James? Remus was over thinking things but he couldn't help it. He was worried.

Suddenly Severus came out of almost nowhere. He didn't even make any noise. "How is he?"

Remus stayed quite not knowing what to say. Severus seemed in a frenzy. His hands were filled with plants. 'Herbs', Remus realized. 'Severus brought herbs.'

"Remus, how is James?"

"H-he's not well. We need to do something soon."

Severus nodded.

"What are those?", Remus asked, keeping a close eye on James. They really needed to get that dagger out soon.

Lavender, Dittany and Bubotuber." Before Remus could further ask Sirius appeared, a cup in his hand.

"Severus I've brought the water. Now what?"

"Give it here."

Handing the cup, both Remus and Sirius observed Severus crush the dittany and extract bubotuber pus, putting it in the water. He then got up and walked to James.

"Sirius, hold him down. Remus, I want you to take the dagger out on my mark, then press into the wound with some cloth."

Sirius looked towards James, "You ready mate?"

James, whose forehead was covered in sweat, opened hazy, unfocused eyes, "Ready for what?"

"Good."

Severus sat besides his James head. Sirius put his hands on James' shoulders. Remus grabbed the dagger gently, his cloak in his other hand. Severus then yelled suddenly, "Now!"

Remus pulled out the dagger, putting pressure on the wound, Sirius held him down as a blood-curdling scream escaped James' lips. Severus quickly put the cup to James' lips, urging him to drink. Some dribbled down his chin. James almost gagged at the bitter taste. Slowly James' eyes shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Severus sighed. "Remus, you can move the cloak now."

Remus did and was surprised to see instead of the deep cut he expected, a very shallow one remained, which, in his opinion, would heal in a few days. Two days in his opinion.

"Wha- how? Dittany only treats shallow cuts."

"It does but if it's combined with Bubotuber pus the healing properties increase."

"So he'll be fine, right?"

Severus nodded. "He'll need to rest, and wait for the wound to heal enough before we start moving."

"Why's he out like a light then?", Sirius asked, still feeling a little shaky.

"The lavender. The magic in this forest gave it sleep inducing proerties."

"Where are we?"

"We're in Rednail Forest near Rednail Village. The forest's better known as Moke Forest among wizards."

"You mean the only forest with the largest population of mokes?", Remus asked, recalling his lessons from Care of Magical Creatures.

"That's the one."  
______________  
James woke up feeling heavy. Really heavy. The first thing he saw as his vision cleared were trees. Lot of them. His stomach hurt bad, but it wasn't as bad as before. Sitting up slowly, he lifted his shirt to see that instead of a gaping hole, a small cut remained.

His head then snapped up after hearing rustling. Before he could comprehend anything he was enveloped in strong arms, arms that belonged to a specific Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Guys?"

"Don't ever scare us like that again."

After a little while, a cough sounded behind them, making them break their reunion. Severus, looking extremely uncomfortable, pointed to a burning fire that James only noticed now. "I didn't catch those only for them to be burned."

"Oh shit.", Remus cursed and ran towards the now burning food, which James supposed was dinner.

Sirius slung his arm over his shoulder and helped him towards the campfire. They began their meal in silence. James didn't like silence, so he decided to annoy his former enemy turned ally.l

"Severus?"

Severus?" James called again when he didn't receive a reply, feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

"What do you want?" Severus was still his sour self but Remus knew that a sour Severus was different from a bitter one.

"This has been bugging me but what were you doing out after curfew?"

"Now that you mention it, you did seem to disappear after spending time with Lily and Remus." Sirius added. "Where did you go?"

Now Remus was interested. He looked towards Severus, who started fidgeting a little under their combined gazes.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. We're curious." Remus answered calmly.

Severus looked at all three of their faces, then gave in, with a sigh of defeat. "Iwasintheroomofrequirment.", he spoke so fast that no one understood.

"You know you'll need to speak clearly or we'll keep pestering you right?"

Severus sighed deeply. "I was in the room of requirement."

"Why?"

"I was training to become an animagus."

Whatever James had expected it wasn't this. "Why?"

Severus glared at him. "Is that necessary?"

"No it's not Severus.", Remus assured him.

"Fine." James grumbled. "So how far are you?"

"I've completed transforming but am still learning to change back without a wand."

"Whoa, that's much further than I expected. How long did it take you?"

"Two months. What about you guys?"

"You know?", Sirius asked bewildered.

At Severus' nod, the three looked at him curiously. Then Sirius grinned and supplied, "It took James only three weeks. Honestly it was annoying. He kept bragging about it constantly. Pissed me off. For me it was a month. And for Peter-" Sirius stopped, his smile fading. An awkward silence settled over the camp.

James cleared his throat. "So how long are we staying here, wherever here is?"

"Severus said it'll be better if we start tomorrow if you'll feel well enough."

"And how will we get out?"

"We'll follow the river. It will lead us to the town near here. We'll make our plans once we reach there."  
_______  
Severus woke up bright and early as always. Getting up he went to the river. Taking off his cloak and shirt he observed the scratch on his shoulder. Bellatrix had a good aim. Managed to get both him and James.

He was sure it would heal after a few days, so he wasn't worried. He had gotten cuts like these before. When he came back he saw all three of them sitting with solemn looks on their faces.

"What happened now?"

Remus then stood up, a grim look on his face. "Severus I have to tell you something."

Sirius came up behind him. "Remus trust me. You don't have to do this."

"Sirius I have to. He's helped us up until now. He needs to know. He can be trusted."

Sirius only moved away. It was evident he wasn't happy. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Remus was nervous, that much was obvious.

"It's the reason they became animagi." Oh, Severus always wondered why they did. He had thought that it was to gain fame but they wouldn't have kept it secret then. Severus only raised his eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath Remus spoke. "It's because I'm a werewolf."

Remus closed his eyes waiting for the usual outburst which was normally disgust. When nothing came he slowly opened his eyes to see a thoughtful expression on Severus' face. "You do realize that I already know right?"

The shock on all Remus' face amused Severus. Alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well see I told you I'm not evil. James is alright.**
> 
> **Also the place is completely made-up.**


	14. Hogwarts and Bad News

"You know? But how? And if you did why didn't you say anything." Remus could see Severus' eyes shining brightly.

"Yes." The amusement Remus had noted disappeared. "As for the how I think it's finally time to tell you something that I am sure still hadn't been told to you."

Remus saw James and Sirius shrink amd he knew it wouldn't be anything good.  
________  
Remus only felt one thing at this moment. And that was anger. Pure, unadulterated anger. At Sirius and James.

"So", he asked in a deceptively calm voice, "let me get this straight. Last year, you decided that sending someone innocent into a werewolf's cage was a good idea of a prank."

"Moony, look-"

"Don't Moony me Black. You sent someone willingly to a werewolf. What if he had been bitten or worse killed? If it weren't for James this could have happened. Do you have any idea what you almost did?" Sirius shrunk under Remus' glare.

He turned on James "And you. Your telling me this happened before the OWLs? That means the prank you played that day, it was after he was almost killed by a monster? Did neither of you care? If I had my wand I would hex you. What do you two even have to say for yourselves?"

Sirius and James stayed quite. Severus on the other hand spoke up. "You shouldn't blame them entirely you know. I was at fault too in a sense. I should have left the issue alone. And I really wasn't the nicest person around. I still am not nice."

"It still doesn't excuse attempted muder Severus."

"Hmm no but...I've forgiven them. I normally hold a grudge, but for once I'm trying to change. And I want to forget the past and move forward. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you should too."

"But-"

"Moony?" Sirius started in a small voice. "I really did regret what I did. Once it happened, I've felt guilty ever since. I really am sorry I treated Severus like that."

"So am I. I now know it wasn't right. Please Moony forgive us."

"And how will I know that you won't betray my trust again? Right now I don't see you any different from Peter.", he knew his words would hurt but they had betrayed him. He really didn't know what to think. "I don't think I even want to be called a Marauder anymore."  
_____________  
"Remus?" Severus called. Remus had climed a tree far away from their campsite. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Look you need to think this carefully."

"Think what?"

"You friends, they care about you alright? It's rare that you get someone as loyal as those idiots. Right now your angry, and I'm not saying it isn't justified, but they did regret what theu did. So I think-", he took a deep breath, -I think you should fogive them."

"Severus they tried to kill you."

"They did but I wasn't that innocent either. I did try to get you expelled. If it wasn't for Dumbledore it might've happened."

Remus slowly got down. "Look, I'm not a trustworthy person. I called my best friend a 'mudblood' in front of the whole school. I still regret it and am just grateful she gave me a second chance. But these two, they may be foolhardy Gryffindors but they're as loyal as they can get.

Right now your angry. Maybe you should cool down and then think. Don't make the wrong choice. Oh and I never said this. You tell anyone and your corpse won't be found." At this Remus cracked a small smile.

As Severus turned to go Remus called out to him, "Severus. Thank you."  
___________  
James and Sirius were sitting together. On both of their minds only one thing was running: Moony's mad.

Severus came back a little while later and offered them some fruits he had picked up. Both of them refused. They didn't feel like eating. Not when their friend was mad at them. They couldn't blame him though.

The Marauders were supposed to stand for the good but instead they had become bullies and made lives miserable. Especially Severus'. Sirius leaned against a tree whereas James stared into the fire.

"You really shouldn't worry." Severus said while eating a blueberry.

"And why shouldn't we? He might never speak to us again." James protested

"I really wouldn't blame him though." Sirius spoke up, his voice full of sorrow. "I've been told this by Reg and by you Severus and I think I finally understand we were blinded by prejudice. Your house doesn't define you. So, once again, I am sorry Severus."

"Me too." James put in.

"I thought we were already past those sentiments Black. Potter."

"You just have to ruin a good apology don't you Severus?"

"Yes." Severus deadpanned.

Before a retort could be made, Remus walked into the campsite. James and Sirius instantly got up.

"Moony-", James began but was cut off as Remus raised his hand. "Before you say anything let me speak. I've thought about it, about everything and I've come to the conclusion that what you did wasn't right.

"But if you regret what you did, truly regret it then I think we can become the Marauders again?"

"Oh Moony I'm so sorry for what I did." James and Sirius hugged Remus. They couldn't help it. They were back again. Until

"I might vomit."

Breaking apart James mockingly glared at Severus, "You also know how to ruin a mood Severus."

"You know Prongs, Severus here probably needs a hug too."

"Your absolutely right Pads."

"Wait what are you thinking?" Severus asked while slowly getting up. James and Sirius only grinned mischievously.

Remus for the next ten minutes enjoyed Severus being chased by a laughing James and Sirius. When they finally caught him they hugged him while Severus muttered all types of profanities he could think of and threatened them with hexes.  
__________  
"Are we there yet?" Sirius Black whined. They had been walking for hours. Severus only rolled his eyes. He had answered this question at least twenty times and had no intentions of indulging in Surius' childlike tendencies at the moment.

"Sirius, the town is close. Now will you please stop asking this question?"

"But Remus, you said that two hours ago."

If this was going to go any further Severus was sure he would start pulling is hair out. At least James was acting more seriously. Then he saw it. Up ahead, the small town called Rednail Village.

"Whoa, that's a small town. You think there's a wizard's area here?", James came up besides him and asked.

"I don't think we should contact the wizarding part of this town." Remus advised.

"Remus is right. We don't know with whom their loyalties lie. For all we know they may be Death Eaters."

"So how do we get to Hogwarts genius?"

"Let's just get to town first."

As they made their trek down the road they passed an old inn where a specific muggle object caught Sirius' eye.

"Whoa baby."

"What are you doing?" Remus asked Sirius Black who was checking out a motorbike. It was nice, Severus had to admit. Before he could touch it a beefy hand grabbed his arm.

A burly man smelling of whiskey loomed over him. "Watcha' think yer doin' to me ride?"

"Nothing I was just looking at it. It really is nice. Where'd you get it from?"

"Shut up ya damn brat." he moved to hit Sirius. James and Remus attacked. After a short brawl the man walked away, pushing Severus in the process.

"You could have helped you know." James complained nursing a bruise.

"Oh dear what have I done. How will I ever make it up to you? Severus spoke in mock worry. Then grinned almost like a maniac as he tossed something to Sirius.

"You pocketed his keys?"

"And his wallet." Severus said while pulling money out of it.  
___________  
"Watch out."

"It's alright, I've got it. I haven't crashed into anything."

"Except for those trash cans." Severus offered. "And the bushes."

"Nobody asked you Snape."

"This bike is surprisingly big to be able fit four people on it."

"No Severus is just too skinny."

Sirius swerved to the right jerkily as a car zoomed past. "Damn kids. Learn how to ride."

"Yeah you learn how to drive." Sirius shouted back.

"Keep you eyes on the road. I plan on living till at least my twenties."

Finding Hogwarts was no problem as the signs were enchanted to lead people to Hogwarts. _Hopefully we'll arrive there in one piece._ James thought grimly.

After an hour on the road and a particularly nasty turn the four friends could see the castle rising in the distance. Sirius halted the bike. Sadly, they had no time to cheer as they were surrounded by Aurors and assaulted by stunners from all sides.  
__________  
"...they'll wake up soon honey."

James heard before opening his eyes to the sight of him teary eyed mother. "Mum?"

"Oh my boy, my brave, brave boy." Carolina Potter spoke while assaulting her child with kisses before hugging him. "Mom stop. Your embarrassing me."

He heard his dad chuckle at his comment. He saw Remus being objected to the same treatment from his parent. That made him a little happy. Sirius was on the bed next to him, also starting to get up.

"Oh my head." he groaned. "What happened?"

James saw his mom get up and hug Sirius as well. He instantly stiffened before relaxing into her embrace. James looked around trying to spot the fourth person who had become a part of their group. His stomach dropped as he noticed all the beds were empty.

"You know Peter was worried- What are you looking for?", his dad asked him, exasperated.

"Severus, Dad where's Severus?" he asked frantic. Remus and Sirius both stopped talking, noticing that Severus truly wasn't here. _Where is he?_

James' mom came up to him, a sad look on her face. He saw his dad mouth, 'They said it could be a possibility.' "Dad what's happened?"

"Son I need you to calm down."

"Tell us where Severus is?" James spoke more firmly.

He saw his parents hesitate and Remus' parents exchange pitying looks. Then his dad took a deep. breath, "He's in Azkaban?"

"What?" All three yelled simultaneously.  
___________  
Severus woke up groggily. His hands were cold and chained up. He pulled at them. He was getting worried. Where was he? He yelled James', Sirius' and Remus' name. Nothing.

Then he heard them. Screams. Painful, piercing screams that made one's blood freeze. He realized now where he was. He was in Azkaban.

Then the temperature dropped. He heard it approach, silent. He heard it breath like bones rattling. And then they started.

He saw his dad standing over him with a belt. He saw him with a stick, ready to beat him. He saw his mother's lifeless bloodied body as it lay in a heap under the stairs. He saw his father's angry eyes as he brought a candle towards his hand.

They repeated over and over, getting louder and louder, clearer and clearer. Severus couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I feel bad. But like I said I'm not that evil. You guys will get the update tomorrow.**


	15. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am so sorry for not updating earlier. Here it is now. And remember I am not cruel to my characters. Not that much.**

Severus woke up, fear coursing through his veins. His breathing hard. It was dark, and yet it wasn't dreary. He was surprised to note that he felt safety and warmth!

In place of the cold floor and manacles he expected to feel and had felt for the past two-three days he felt softness and warmth. He was on a bed, covered in warm blankets. In place of the fear and dreariness he felt comfort and protection.

Curiosity was gnawing at him to find out where he was but he stayed in place, fearing that this was a dream. A dream that would disappear once he moved. Before he could further articulate his thoughts, the door opened and Madam Pomphrey came in.

Upon seeing him awake, her normally stern face broke out into a soft smile. "Oh Severus. Your awake. Your friends will be delighted."

With a flick of her wand Snape saw her send a patronus to somewhere, maybe to Lily and the marauders? They were his friends right?

While Madam Pomphrey ran diagnostic spells on him and he kept repressing the urge to flinch he tried to understand what was going on. He was in Hogwarts. In the hospital wing. But how?

He remembered being in Azkaban, the word instantly sending a chill down his spine, so how in the blasted name of Merlin did he end up here? His musings were once again cut short, annoyingly, by the sudden rushing of footsteps. He didn't even have time to comprehend who it was as he was enveloped in a hug. He felt wetness on his shoulder and knew that whoever it was, though he had an inkling, was crying. On his behalf. It touched him.

The person then pulled back and he was greeted by the bloodshot but still green eyes of Lily Evans. "Sev. I-I thought you wouldn't wake up. And I was so worried."

"Lily, it's alright. I'm fine."

"Like hell you are.", came the unmistakable voice of Remus Lupin accompanied by Regulus' annoyed tone.

"Yeah you've been asleep for days. We were getting worried."

Severus now realizing that Lily wasn't the only one here looked around him seeing that Regulus, Remus, James and Sirius were all next to his bed. How out of sorts was he to not notice that? Not to mention Professor McGonagall, Slughorn and Madam Pomphrey.

"It's good to see you my boy." his head of house stated.

"Mr Snape." McGonagall's stern voice called his attention. "I believe it would be advisable not to remain unconscious for so many days. You almost made your friends go into depression you know." Her lips twitched a little.

He was touched, he truly was but one thing bothered him quite greatly.

"I've been out for days? But how? And how did I come to Hogwarts? I was in-in-", he couldn't say the name.

"Azkaban?" Sirius suggested, his voice solemn.

Severus gulped and meekly nodded. James sat on the bed the rest doing the same. He didn't think his bed was big enough to fit them but, hey, he was wrong. The professors, he noticed were leaving.

"Well Severus. Do we have a story to tell you." And the grins that broke out on everyone's face told Severus that he wouldn't be bored.  
__________  
"What?", they all yelled simultaneously. Then started talking all at once.

"Why would you do that? Severus helped us. It was because of him we could escape in the first place. Lucius gave Severus the key out of the cell. He knew the insides of the manor and the portkey. We ended up there because of Peter."

"Severus saved my life. Bellatrix hit us with a dagger and it hit me in my stomach. Severus made some potion that healed me instantly."

"You have to believe us. Severus saved us. Without him we would be dead. How could you send someone to Azkaban without even any investigation. Your supposed to be bloody aurors."

"Boys calm down.", both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin said, trying to quell the noise the three boys were making. This only increased the din.

The sound of a vase crashing stopped all and every noise. Everyone looked towards Mr. Richard Potter who was putting together a broken vase with a Reparo. "Now that everyone's quite.", he handed three vials to each of the kids.

"What is this?", Sirius asked.

"Calming draught."

"I don't need any calming draught.", Sirius denied the concoction.

"If you drink this we'll listen." At that the potion was drunk instantly. What the three didn't expect was the sleep that assaulted them. Slowly they all fell back onto the pillow realizing that it was a Dreamless Sleep instead.

Next time Remus was the first to wake. His head felt heavy but his memory was still sharp. He remembered what Mr. Potter had said. "He's in Azkaban.", Remus whispered to himself the words sending dread throughout his body.

'No, that can't be right. They can't just send someone to Azkaban like that. We need to tell them they've got the wrong person.' With that thought he tried to get off the bed but found that he was unable to do so.

James groaned and woke up next to him. "What happened?"

"Prongs Severus." James' eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. He, too tried to get off the bed. "What the-why can't I get off?"

"Keep it down I'm trying to sleep."

"Oi Pads get up. We have to find a way to get out of here and help Severus." When Sirius only grunted James grabbed the jug on his table James threw the water at Sirius.

"What the fuck?" Sirius got up and glared at James. Then his eyes widened. "Severus is in Azkaban. We have to help him."

"We would if we could. But we don't have our wands and we can't even get off this bed." Remus sighed.

"Oh come on there's got to be something we could do." James cried out.

"I can help." a disembodied voice spoke. James recognized this voice. He would always recognize it.

"Lily?"

Lily took off the invisibility cloak, Regulus next to her. She looked them all over, eyes searching. "Hey Evans help us here. Severus is in danger."

Ignoring Sirius Lily continued staring. "You know everyone's saying you've been confunded and that Sev did it."

"What? No that's not true. It was Peter. He planned it with Mulciber and Avery to gain Voldemort's favour or something."

"I believe you."

"Lily look you don't understand -wait you do?"

"I know Sev can't do anything like that. And the fact that your defending him speaks volumes."

Regulus who hadn't spoken up until now decided to talk. "We'll help you get out if here. There are aurors stationed outside, so it'll be a bit hard. But how do you plan of helping Severus?"

"We'll go to Dumbledore's office. You two, bring Peter there. He's still here by what I've gathered. And Remus, you get the Veritaserum. I know you still have some." James ordered.

Lily removed the charm from their beds. She gave them their map and cloak. Whilst handing them to James she kssed him lightly on the cheek. James looked at her, mouth opened in shock. 

"It's good to see you. Things wouldn't have been the same without you, you arrogant toe rag." She said, a blush evident then left from secret passage with Regulus. _Where did it even come from?_ Remus thought to himself but went inside to retrieve the truth potion.

James amd Sirius donned the invisibility cloak, then proceeded to move out the hospital wing, discreetly. Moving through the corridors with the help of the map, they reached Dumbledore's office, the griffin standing proud.

"Hey Pads what do we do when we get in there?"

"Prongs I put all of my faith in you when I came here. Please tell me you have a plan."

"I do. Just hasn't formulated completely. Obviously we're gonna tell them our story. All of it."

After trying countless candy names, out of which Chocolate Frog was the password, the griffin moved. James gulped and gripped his wand tightly. It was one of the strangest moments of his life. He was defending Severus, a Slytherin. But after what he had done, James knew that Severus had found a friend in all three of the marauders.

The office was not like James and Sirius had expected. It was crowded not empty. Remus' parents, James' parents, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Madame Pomphrey were arguing. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, Auror Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody standing besides him. Their point of argument seemed to be Severus Snape.

Slughorn, McGonagall and Pomphrey seemed to be in his favor whereas the parents against. James breathed and looked towards Sirius. Guess this was a good of a time as any. They took off their cloak causing all arguments to seize.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk." Sirius addressed the headmaster. His blue eyes were twinkling, even as McGonagall and the rest off them were giving him disapproving glares. Except Mad-eye. Really couldn't tell wuth him as his face was so scarred.

"Sir we have to tell you that you've made a terrible mistake." The twinkling stopped. James continued. "Severus didn't do anything. He's innocent."

"And why Messers Black and Potter do you believe that?", Madam Pomphrey asked.

"No point in asking them Poppy. They've been confunded good."

"And I already told you Alastor that their doesn't seem to be any signs of it or any other kind of menory alterations."

"Why are you so keen on defending that boy?"

"Because he's just that, a boy."

"And we are not even entirely certain wether he was in on the plan or merely a victim."

This caused another argument to start all over again. James couldn't help it he was getting tired of all of this. So he shouted, gaining everyone's attention "Will everyone of you just shut up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah. It's continuing. Just wait.**


	16. Storytelling and Conclusions

_"Will everyone of you just shut up?"_

Every occupant of the room looked towards the two teenagers, who still looked quite livid. "We're standing right here. Mind asking us what happened?"

"And not a word about us being confunded." Sirius looked towards Moody who had moved to speak.

"Don't you people ever check facts before you throw teenagers into Azkaban." James continued. "It wasn't Severus. How many times do we have to say it before you will listen?"

"If it wasn't for him James would be dead right now. He made that healing concoction. He stole the keys to the bike. Lucius Malfoy gave us a key because he was with us."

"James? Dead? Sirius what are you talking about?", Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yes Mr. Black. What do you mean by that? When I ran a diagnosis Mr. Potter was the healthiest out of all of you.", Poppy inquired.

"Perhaps", Dumbledore's calm voice spoke, "it would be beneficial if the boys were allowed to tell their stories from the start?"

Everyone grumbled in agreement and they sat down.

"Right then.", James recounted. "It started when Peter gave us the news…."

For the next hour James told every detail of their adventure, with Sirius putting in any details they might've forgotten. During the story though the boys only wondered when the rest would get here.

The story was interrupted only once or twice, at points where something was unclear.  
_____________  
"Which spell was that?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Sectumsempra?" At his father's nod he elaborated. "Severus said that he made it himself. It's a slicing hex."

"Do you know it's counter-spell?"

"Yeah. I asked Severus. It's _Vulnera Sunentur."_

"I see."  
_______  
"So Malfoy came in and just gave that note?", Alastor asked gruffly.

"Well not exactly. We didn't even see him slip them in."

"And how did you know when to get out?"

"We were getting to that. The note was charmed to burn when the meeting would start."

"And did you hear something from the meeting?", Dumbledore inquired.

"No sir." James said quite firmly.

"Ah I see. Please continue  
________  
"What did you say Mr. Snape used to heal you?" James was interrupted by Madam Pomphrey.

"He brought Bubotuber pus and Dittany. Combined them with water and Lavender then gave it to James." Sirius supplied.

"That was a high risk he took."

"Why?"

"Bubotuber pus is quite difficult and dangerous to remove. One wrong step and it could burn you. Then there's it's dilution. If it's slightly wrong, there could be dire consequences."

James gulped before continuing, silently thanking Merlin that Severus was amazing at Potions.  
________  
Once their tale was completed they looked expectantly at all the adults. "So? Do you believe us now?"

"My boys you have given us much to think about. But alas we cannot do anything until we have proof."

"What? But we were there. We're witnesses. Surely that can be used as proof?"

"Your words cannot be used. You were the victims in this case."

"But we have to get Severus out. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Albus." Minerva called for the attention od the headmaster. "We can interrogate Peter Pettigrew. He is still in school at this moment."

"Then we need to bring him in."

"There will be no need of that Sir." a feminine voice spoke up from behind them. Lily Potter stood with Regulus Black, a shaking Peter between them.

Remus came running in, panting. "Guys I've got it." He held up a vial with a clear liquid in it.

"Mr. Lupin is that-"

"Yep." Sirius grinned. "It's Veritaserum."

"You boys do realize that it's illegal right?"

"So? Let's use it on him. You want answers right."

Before any of the older occupants could protest, Remus put three drops in a squealing Peter's mouth. The effect was instantaneous. His eyes became blank, all movement stopped.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sirius looked towards Alastor. Shoving everyone aside, he limped forward and stood in front of Peter.

"Answer me correctly boy. What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew." came the monotone reply.

"Did you have anything to do with the disappearance of Messers Black, Potter and Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Did Severus Snape assist you in any way?"

"No. He didn't even know of the plan. But he almost ruined it by showing up."

"Why did you come back here?" Sirius asked.

"After you escaped I had to come back and pin the blame on Snape. I was going to escape right now but I was caught by these two."

"Why you little-" James wanted to strangle the rat but held himself.

"Now do you believe us?" he turned towards Albus who was staring wide-eyed at the interrogation.

"Richard it seems that we've made a grave mistake." he said to James' father.

"Well then what are we all waiting for? Severus Snape is in Azkaban. File for his release right now Albus." Madam Pomphrey glared at the headmaster. Dumbledore instantly set to work, writing a letter that would mark release of Severus Snape.  
_______  
"And that's how you got here Severus. Any questions?"

"What happened to Pettigrew?"

"He… escaped. Using his animagus form."

"What happened after I came back?"

"You were admitted here. You kept having nightmares and wouldn't wake up. We were really worried you know?"

Severus smiled softly. There were people that cared about him. He never thought that he could have someone like that in his life especially after fifth year, but he was happy that he did.

"Oh and we forgot the best news. You don't have to go back home anymore."

"What?"

"Hogwarts now allows students to stay during summer. Also your dad's in jail now. Filed for child abuse."

"How did this happen?"

"Madam Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall were working on this before your disappearance. While you were unconscious this decision was finalized."

"So I won't have to go home?"

"Yep that's rig- Severus are you alright? Why are you crying?" Lily asked confused. Severus touched his cheek and realized that, yes, he was crying. He was crying out of happiness. Because his father was in jail. Lily went up to him and hugged him. He held on to her tightly. 

Severus knew it was bad, but he couldn't help the feeling of peace that spread through him. He was glad that his father was in jail. "Is-is it bad that I'm happy? That my father is in jail?"

"No, it isn't bad. And that man sure as hell wasn't your father.", Sirius spoke firmly. Severus finally let go.  
"Alright?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine." He hastily wiped his tears. "So will I be allowed to return to Spinner's End?"

"About that Sev. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind moving in with me?"

"Wha-"

"Before you say anything about being a burden I assure you, you won't. Even Mom and Dad agreed."

"But Lily-"

Severus was once again interrupted, "Look just think about it ok?" Lily then got up. "Sev, I'm going now. You need rest. We'll talk tomorrow. Are you guys coming?" she asked the marauders.

Sirius shook his head. "We'll come in a little while. We've got to do something first."

Regulus got up though saying that whatever it was he didn't want to get involved in it. Waving to them he went to him dorm, Lily going to hers.

"So Severus. We thought long and hard about this and we've got a question for you."

Severus in turn only raised his eyebrow. He really hoped the question wouldn't be something stupid.

"How would you like to be a marauder?"

Severus, for his part, reacted accurately to this question. He remained silent. At least the question wasn't stupid but it was surprising.

"Hello? Snape? Snape, Snape, Severus Snape?"

"But- but why?"

"Look, Severus." Remus called for his attention. "We did think about it. Sirius came up with this idea out of the blue actually." At that Sirius rubbed the back of his head while Severus stared at him incredulously.

"But the more we thought about it the more we liked it." Sirius continued. "Look we were always four. It's the best number for a snowball fight and the best number to play pranks. And when Wormtail betrayed us it was us four. In the dungeons and in that forest. And I think we need you.

"James is the leader. He leads and plans. Remus is the one that makes sure we do our homework or of we're feeling down he cheers us up."

"And Sirius here gives us our daily supply of drama and crazy." James innocently stated.

"And I'm not denying it. But you, Severus, your the one that pulls us out of our Gryffindor tendencies. We need you to keep us in one piece, to make sure we get through it."

"So," James turned towards Severus, "what do you say?"

"I don't know what to say. But that I'm quite honored to be even considered a part of this rag-tag group."

"Is this your round about way of saying yes?" Sirius asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes it is."

They all grinned and cheered and even Severus' lip twitched.

"And seeing that you'll be discharged from the wing tomorrow I think you should join us the day after tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because it's a full moon. And we are going to give him company." James pointed to Remus.

Severus blinked. Once. Twice. He wasn't certain if he had heard them right. Give him company? Give a werewolf company? Were they mad? He said as much.

"Look, it's why we became animagi in the first place. Moony used to hurt himself quite a lot. We trained so we could prevent him from doing so."

Oh. He had read about this. But still spending time with a werewolf...he looked at the three faces in front of him. He sighed. If this helped Remus then maybe it wouldn't be bad. And hadn't they been doing this for the past year now?

"Oh Severus. Can't believe I didn't ask this before? What's your animagus form by the way?"

Severus only grinned sweetly. "You'll know two days later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey that happened. And I know it's rushed but I'm finishing the fic. Just another chapter and an epilogue left.**


	17. A night with the werewolf

Two nights later, when the moon had risen, three animals stood side by side near the Shrieking Shack. There were many rumors surrounding that place. They said that it was haunted. That screams could be heard from it at night.

Thus it earned it's name. What people didn't relaize was that the source of this screaming was not ghosts but a werewolf. And it was because of this werewolf the three animals were gathered here. Normally these animals would never be seen together in nature, but sometimes nature and fate itself has a way of playing things.

All the animals were staring at the slightly opened door. A large Black dog was sitting on it's humches, tongue out and panting. And if one saw it's eyes they could swear that the dog was concerned about something.

Next to the dog stood a stag. Large and majestic as it was, it was also impatient. It huffed and stamped it's hoof, wanting wharever it was that was happening in the shack to happen quickly. It shook it's antlers, waiting in anticipation before it started pacing.

And the last animal sitting next to them was a fox. Small in stature as compared to the other two, it was still bigger than average. It's fur a bright red-orange, whereas it's eyes, startling yellow, almost like headlights. It's face was blank, emotionless. It's body relayed nothing, and yet it too patiently waited.

Finally a noise was heard, that didn't sound like screaming or breaking. This caused a the animals to tense up as they waited for the source of the noise to come out. The fox's ear twitched.   
______  
The werewolf padded out on all four feet before standing up on two. It raised it's mouth and howled a long, mournful howl. Then it sniffed around. Familiar and unfamiliar scents assaulted it. A familiar scent was missing it realized. And yet when it thought about that familiar scent a sense of betrayal and sadness overwhelmed it.

It didn't like these emotions. Knowing not how to deal with them he attacked the banister, slashing the wood, it's pieces flying everywhere. Then it smelt another smell. An unfamiliar one. It growled and lunged at it. The _one-who-is-not-prey_ came in his way and stopped the wolf. The _one-who-is-almost-wolf _yipped from beside it's side. The unfamiliar smell had yet to move. The wolf, surprised at this cautiously approached the scent. The _one-who-is-almost-wolf _watched him warily.____

____It was small. The wolf thought it looked almost like imself. It was also an almost wolf but smaller. The _smaller-almost-wolf_ was sitting there serenely. The _one-who-is-almost-wolf_ came up to him and licked him showing he wasn't danger._ _ _ _

____The smaller one one shook itself. Apparently it didn't enjoy being licked. The Wolf then walked up to the smaller one and sniffed it. It remained still. The scent reminded the wolf of happiness and relife. The Wolf nodded. The _smaller-almost-wolf_ was good. It took a good sniff, planting the scent in his memory._ _ _ _

____Pack._ _ _ _

____The Wolf was getting impatient now. He wanted to run. He wanted to hunt. The Dog yipped around playfully, the Fox also scurrying close to the Wolf's heels. The three scents then moved past him, out of the tunnel. The Dog yipped. The Wolf rushed out to see who had threatened his pack, yet there ws nothing. The Dog once again yipped, playfully, inviting the Wolf to run. The Fox jumped on the Dog's back before jumping off._ _ _ _

____The Dog rushed forward into the forest. The Wolf followed behind and found the Stag and the Fox on either of his side. And like that the Wolf ran with it's pack throughout the night. The Fox and Dog would chase a prey and lead him to the Wolf, who would grab it and devour it, satisfying his hunger._ _ _ _

____At one point other odd smells assaulted the Wolf's nose but the Fox quickly pushed him the other way. The Stag, using his antlers drove him further into the forest. The Dog invited the Wolf over._ _ _ _

____It huffed but followed none the less. It had hunted. It had run. It was satisfied. It didn't care about those scents. The Wolf followed the Dog, Stag and Fox back into the shack through the tunnel. The Wolf yawned, exposing his large canines._ _ _ _

____The Stag sat down and rested his head on the now sleeping Dog. The Fox decided the top of the Stag was a good bed and climbed up and settled there. The Wolf curled up on the Stag's side. It was happy. It was with it's pack. These strange animals and one werewolf slept peacefully through the night, happy, content and relaxed.  
_______  
Remus woke up with a groan. He hated these nights. It always hurts transforming into a werewolf and it hurt just as much transforming back. A wet nose touched his cheek making him yelp quite loudly._ _ _ _

____Padfoot only whined and gave a pet-me look or you-can't-resist-my-cuteness look. Remus rolling his eyes before scratching behind his ear, earning a tail wag and a smile, as much as a dog could give of course. It was now that Remus noticed the orange-brown lump on top of Prongs._ _ _ _

____"Prongs, is that a fox?"_ _ _ _

____At this Prongs who was fully awake got up causing said fox to fall down gracelessly into a heap on the floor. Remus laughed. He couldn't help it. The fox got up, shook itself then glared at Prongs, who looked as smug as they come._ _ _ _

____Then it clicked. "Severus, is that you?" He received a small yip as cofirmation._ _ _ _

____"Come here let me take a look."_ _ _ _

____The fox trotted over to him. He petted him, making Severus close his eyes in pleasure. Pads, being annoyed, shoved Severus out of the way. Remus laughed once again while Severus only huffed before turning back into his usual self, James doing the same. They both groaned and stretched. Pads at the moment seemed quite satisfied with remaining as a dog and receiving pets._ _ _ _

____"You know Severus you need a name?"_ _ _ _

____"A name?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah. That's a good idea Moony. And besides as he's a marauder now he needs one."_ _ _ _

____"There is no way in hell are you guys giving me a name."_ _ _ _

____"Come on. Besides it's weird thinking of the fox as you."_ _ _ _

____"That fox is me."_ _ _ _

____"True bit still….how about Bushy?", James suggested._ _ _ _

____"What? No!" Severus vehemently protested._ _ _ _

____"Oh come on Severus. It's not that bad." Sirius exclaimed, now once again human._ _ _ _

____Remus only laughed lightly. "Guys I think you should go now. Madam Pomphrey will be here any second."_ _ _ _

_____At that they bid Remus goodbye and went out, James and Sirius still suggesting names for Severus, who kept shooting them down.  
_______  
Severus entered the hospital wing, a scowl on his face. He was glad that other students weren't here right now. James and Sirius had suggested all sorts of names and by now he was quite annoyed. But the names they suggested weren't with ill intentions._ _ _

____They were a form of endearment. They weren't meant to mock. It was much better than 'freak' or 'Snivellous'. He came to Remus' bed, who at the moment was eating chocolate, as always. James and Sirius were sitting there as well._ _ _ _

____Looking up Sirius grinned, "So Severus we've been thinking, how about Red?"_ _ _ _

____"You really expect me to on the color of Gryffindor as my nickname?"_ _ _ _

____"Fair enough."_ _ _ _

____And like this many more names were suggested, until finally Sirius grew frustrated, "Damnit, I'm going to start calling you 'Headlights', with the way your eyes glow."_ _ _ _

____"If you do I assure you your dignity will be the last thing you loose."_ _ _ _

____"If he has any you mean."_ _ _ _

____"That's cold Potter." Sirius said before laughing loudly with James._ _ _ _

____"Well what about Silver?" Remus spoke up._ _ _ _

____"What?"_ _ _ _

____"Your name. Silver."_ _ _ _

____Severus only raised an eyebrow while Sirius and James contemplated it. "I like it." they exclaimed in unison after a minute._ _ _ _

____"There is no way your calling me that. Besides it doesn't even make sense."_ _ _ _

____"You rejected every other idea we came up with?", Sirius exclaimed._ _ _ _

____"Yes, because it was evident that your brains weren't used at that time. They normally aren't either."_ _ _ _

____"Well it is connected to you." Remus explained. "But in a subtle way. Your house color is silver and green after all."_ _ _ _

____"Well then it's official. The majority has voted. Sorry Silver. And besides it suits you." James claimed._ _ _ _

____Severus narrowed his eyes, then grinned slightly. "Well at least it's better than Prongs."_ _ _ _

____The spluttering he received was worth it. As much as he wanted to hex them at the stupid nickname they had given him, he reminded himself once again, that this wasn't to mock. Thay had even more ridiculous ones anyways._ _ _ _

____"My name is so much better than yours." James came to the defense of his name._ _ _ _

____"Yes and so is your form. It's better than me. In being useless." Remus and Sirius snorted. James glared at them._ _ _ _

____"You traitors. And that's not true. I'm fast in that form I could easily take messages."_ _ _ _

____"Yes and so would a dog and he's be less noticeable."_ _ _ _

____Sirius and Remus now howled with laughter while James came to the defense of him form. Severus got a warm feeling in his chest, seeing as he was the one who made them laugh. He really could get used to this. Their banter continued, no animosity remaining._ _ _ _

____Madam Pomphrey looked from the side. Severus had found good friends. Just this once, she supposed, she would tolerate the noise._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the final chapter. The epilogue is also being posted today so. Enjoy?**
> 
> **Sorry for typos and anything that was OOC.**


	18. Epilogue

Severus Snape, clad in full black, death eater mask and robes on, crept without any noise into Godric Hollow. He climbed slowly up the stairs so as to not alert anyone in the house.

Before he could open the door into what he knew was the nursery, a wand pressed into his back, halting his movements. "Potter."

"Snape.", James said. Before breaking out into a grin. "Man, it's good to see you."

Snape smirked, "Don't get sentimental on me now, Prongs." James chuckled lightly before turning serious.

"So what's the news, Silver?"

"The Dark Lord is coming."

Snape had joined the Death Eaters. So had Regulus. Yet this decision was made so the war would come to an end. They, along with Lucius, whom they had convinced to go against the Dark Lord, worked as spies for the order.

Between the three of them being Voldemort's most trusted, they had learned and destroyed almost all the horcruxes. Just one remained.

Lily, with a one year old Harry in her arms sat on the sofa with James while Severus remained standing. Little Harry reached out to Severus, "Seb, Seb, up." Severus held the little boy who giggled and played with his hair. 

"So, what's happened?"

"The Dark Lord is getting desperate. Though he still doesn't know about the horcruxes. He is coming here."

"But how did he find the place? Frank and Alice wouldn't… ", Lily asked, balling her hands into fists.

"I'm sorry." Severus spoke grimly, regret heavy in his voice. They were tortured. Kept under the Cruciatus until they spoke."

At that moment, three other figures apparated inside the house. Sirius held a large smile. "We did it. We destroyed the last one."

Remus and Regulus, though seeming a little battered, smiled. "And we managed to capture Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew."

"What about Frank and Alice?"

"We managed to save them. They hurt badly but they'll be fine. No permanent damage was done. We came just in time. Lucius is helping Mad-eye and Kingsley."

"That's good but we have other matters to deal with.", Severus spoke up.

"We know. He's coming. Cousin dearest wouldn't stop screaming about it. I'm surprised he isn't here yet.", Regulus supplied.

Severus sighed. "He is desperate but isn't in a rush, especially now that his target is so close. I'm sorry." Severus apologized. It's all my fault Harry's being targeted. If I didn't give the prophecy-"

"Severus mate, that prophecy was given on Dumbledore's orders. If anyone is to blame it's him." Sirius assured him.

James clapped his hands. "Sirius is right. It's not your fault. Now-" he got up and started pacing "-Lily, I need you to take Harry and run."

"What?! No." Lily exclaimed, indignant. Severus handed Harry back to her. 

"I know you would do anything to stay and fight but we need to keep Harry safe. Go to headquarters. Remus, go with him."

"Regulus, you too." Severus ordered before Remus could say anything. "You two are hurt. We'll handle things here. You need to heal."

"And what? Leave you here with that madman?"

"As much as the concern is appreciated it is not needed. We promise we'll be alright. Now go before he reaches here."

Ignoring all other protests, Sirius, James and Severus sent those three off, where they would be safe.

"James, think of something. Moldy will be here any second." Sirius turned towards the animagus.

_What could he do. The only thing he was good at was pranks and they wouldn't help at thus point. The only thing special was they were a bunch of animagi._ James thought frantically before an idea struck him. "Guys I've got a plan."  
_______  
Voldemort arrived in Godric's Hollow. He took his time. He was in no rush. The Potters wouldn't even be aware of his presence until the last minute and he supposed he could give them the false sense of security before killing them.

For once he would be, what was the word, ah yes, merciful. He opened the door and went inside. No one was there. Moving on, he went into the next room. He was suprised to find the lights on. Opening the door he was startled to find a stag sitting in the middle of the room.

It stared at him. He was so surprised he could do nothing but stare back. Then it gave an unearthly shriek making him drop his wand. It kept shrieking. He bent to pick up his wand so he could kill that damn animal when something scurried past, taking his wand with it.

Voldemort was livid. He went after whatever it was that took his wand. Before he could get out of the room though he was attacked from behind. A vicious growl was heard before something started biting him.

Voldemort screamed. What the hell was wrong with this house? Was this even the right one? He managed to push the animal, a dog, off of him, before that stag rammed into him, pushing him into the wall. It backed off after which Voldemort fell down into a crumpled, bloody heap.

Now, in front of his face sat a fox, with his wand in it's mouth. The fox had taken it. He moved to grab it bit it scampered off and sat besides the dog and stag. He got up slowly. They morphed into humans.

"Snape?" Snape was the fox? The traitor. He was going to give him the most painful death.

"No, it's a bat." Sirius exclaimed, who apparently was the dog that bit him. Snape slapped him on the head.

"Voldemort. You have terrorized muggles, muggleborns and wizards alike for far too long. Tonight is the last night you'll live. Any last words."

"Last night? Fools. You really think you can kill off Lord Voldemort."

"Oi Voldyshorts your horcruxes are destroyed." Sirius told the man that still felt the need to be melodramatic.

"What? It can't be. I have made many. You cannot stop me. Just you wait. I will kill you, all of you. And Snape I am going to make you watch-" all his words stopped as a bright green light flashed towards him, killing him. His body thumped to the ground. 

"Wow Snape. You can be brutal." James told Severus who had fired the killing curse towards the now dead Dark Lord.

"Do you really believe he could get away after threatening my friends?"

"Fair enough."

"So he's really dead?"

"Yes, and unless he has some other horcrux which I doubt he's going to be back."

"Looks like my animagus form was useful after all huh, Silver?"

James put his arms around Severus and Sirius. "Yes. It's marvelous at screaming like a banshee." Snape replied.

"Well you just ran away."

"With his wand."

James moved to reply but Sirius interrupted before another argument would start, "Let's get to headquarters. We have to tell Lily and the rest good news. And get someone to clean this place. We really did a good number on it huh?"

"i just want to see people's reactions when they learn that the greatest dark lord of all time was killed because of some animagi."

"Oh that'll be priceless mate."

With that they apparated away, to tell the good news to everyone and lift the darkness that had settled over the wizarding world.

'Life was good.' were Severus' last thoughts before apparating as well. Lucius must also be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Right this is the end. I am sorry if it didn't have enough of everything. Really sorry. I know it's rushed. Sorry.**
> 
> **I wanted to give Voldyshorts a stupid death, that was in honor of The Marauders. I am sorry if you didn't like it.**
> 
> **If you went through the whole story, without getting an urge to punch the author, you have, in my opinion, amazing amount of patience.**
> 
> **Thank you for reading, kudos and commenting. It meant a lot.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Sooo... yeah. I really hope no one was out of character. I'm sorry if that happened. And also sorry if I made some spelling mistakes.**
> 
> **Please read and tell me what you think. It's not that good but I really like to write. Read and review. Thank you.**


End file.
